


«y estabas sonriendo»

by VoyageLucid



Series: el perro y el mástil [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe – Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Typical Violence, Character Study, Fix-It, Gen, Implied/Referenced Past Child Abuse, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Learnt Helplessness, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Retrospective, Rumination, Self-Hatred
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoyageLucid/pseuds/VoyageLucid
Summary: Mientras la nieve empieza a cubrir las calles de Nueva York, un joven rubio se ha abandonado a sí mismo a la oscuridad de la inconsciencia apoyado sobre una mesa de la librería pública, sonriendo mientras siente que un pedazo de su alma parte en avión en un viaje sin retorno.Pero quizá el sueño que esperaba sería eterno no sea tal cosa.





	1. el castillo cae del cielo

**Author's Note:**

> Mi yo en algún momento hace algunos años, tras acabar de leer el manga: Escribir un fix-it de Banana Fish se ve demasiado complicado, no me metería a hacer algo así.  
> Mi yo en 2019, meses después de acabar el anime: Aguántame la cerveza.  
> Bueno, pues allè voy. Fix-it probablemente número cincuenta y tres mil doscientos once del final de Banana Fish. ¡Qué original! 
> 
> Como advertencia, eso sí: Tal y como las etiquetas indican, en un comienzo no va a ser bonito. No va a ser excesivamente gráfico o explícito, pero no voy a huir de algunos temas tampoco, puesto que parte del fic lo quiero dedicar a estudios. Desafortunadamente, en el caso de Ash hacer un estudio/introspección envuelve cosas no poco desagradables de leer, trauma, y no una dosis precisamente baja de autodesprecio. Son cosas que pasaron, cosas que tienen consecuencias y moldearon la forma que tiene de ser y de ver la vida. Entiendo por qué algunos fans prefieren ignorarlo, y es perfectamente válido, pero éste no va a ser el caso. Si alguien me preguntase, diría que yo también necesito la oscuridad para poder apreciar la luz. Hay otros fix-its que no se meten en estos berenjenales así que, si crees que te puede afectar, por favor, no leas. 
> 
> Dedicado a T., por su apoyo. De lo contrario, lo más seguro es que nunca hubiese decidido publicar esto.

_Y al final del camino_  
_No puedes pretender_  
_que no has desperdiciado todos esos momentos_  
_con risas falsas_  
_desde la oscuridad de tu corazón_

_Sí, amigo mío_  
_Tendrás que enfrentarte a las consecuencias_  
_De tus errores y de tus mentiras,_  
_traiciones y disfraces_

_Es mejor que abras los ojos ahora_  
_Mejor que abras los ojos_

_Has intentado compensarlo_  
_pero a medida que los años pasan_  
_te encuentras cada vez más enredado_  
_entre los hilos del amargo hastío_

_Mira a tu alrededor_  
_Existe una razón por la que las puertas se han cerrado_  
_delante de ti_  
_Tú sabes que han tirado las llaves_

_Es mejor que abras los ojos ahora_  
_Mejor que abras los ojos_  
_Es mejor que abras los ojos ahora_  
_Mejor que abras los ojos_

_La soledad_  
_es una amiga tuya tan leal_  
_No puedes dejar de mirarla a los ojos_  
_a su atractivo y mortífero vacío_

_Si hubiese una posibilidad_  
_de redimir todos tus errores_  
_Quizás encontrases paz y tranquilidad_  
_en ocultarte en el amor de un niño_

_Es mejor que cierres los ojos ahora_  
_Mejor que cierres los ojos_  
_Es mejor que cierres los ojos ahora_  
_Mejor que cierres los ojos_

[Ghostly Beard - Close Your Eyes (traducción)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfWZAxnGstQ)

* * *

Dios no existía. Tampoco existía tal cosa como un cielo o un infierno. El karma, la resurrección, o la vida eterna después de la muerte… Habría sido bonito poder creer en ese tipo de cosas. Creer en la existencia de alguien benevolente velando por ti, incluso si eres un minúsculo punto en mitad del cosmos. Creer en que de tus buenas acciones depende tu buen futuro, como en una ley causa–efecto. Creer en que aquellos que cometan malas acciones serán condenados y pagarán por ello. Pero no podía hacerlo. Era casi imposible que cualquiera de esas cosas existiese de verdad. Si tenía que ser sincero, lo único que hacían era sonar a sus oídos como los cuentos que se decían a sí mismos los ilusos que sentían la necesidad de creer en algo para hacerse sentirse mejor.

En la vida todo funcionaba movido por el azar, proporcionado por la suerte. O nacías con buena estrella, o estabas condenado. No era justo, pero así era como era.

«Probablemente me tocó al venir al mundo la peor tacada de esa ruleta», pensó Ash.

Aún, si se paraba a pensar en ello, podía recordar con claridad muchas cosas de cuando era un niño, cosas de su tierra natal. Se preguntaba qué habría visto Kennedy en su momento en aquel sitio de mala muerte para convertirlo en parque nacional. Debía haber sitios mucho más merecedores de tal premio.

Cierto era, tenía que admitir, que quizá no estuviese siendo totalmente imparcial con respecto a su opinión.

Aun así, Ash no pudo reprimir una leve sonrisa al recordar con cariño la reacción de Eiji al encontrar un ratón metido en un cajón de su antigua casa, la última vez que había estado en Cabo Cod. Eiji se había lanzado sin pensárselo dos veces a los brazos de Shorter, asustado. Le recordó a él mismo, de pequeño, cuando también había tenido miedo a aquellos pequeños roedores, durante uno de los años en los que Griffin aún estaba a su lado. Al año siguiente, sin embargo, Ash no volvió a encontrar ningún ratón en aquella casa donde vivía con Griffin. Griffin le explicó con paciencia que las comadrejas se habían encargado de ellos. «El ciclo de la vida», había dicho.

Pero aquellos días donde sus fobias sólo eran sobre ratones o calabazas no duraron demasiado. Llegó el día en el que la presión en el pueblo era demasiado asfixiante, donde los rumores y las acusaciones no callaban ni dentro del restaurante Green Hill. Llegó el día en el que su padre decidió enviarlo con su tía. Asustado ante la perspectiva de lo que podría encontrar allí, sin tener a Griffin y la ocasional ayuda de Jennifer a ocultas de su marido, Ash huyó de casa.

Quizá, en parte, Ash también hubiese estado esperando que su padre se preocupase lo suficiente por lo que le sucediese como para ir detrás de él a buscarlo.

Nunca lo hizo.

Las noches que encontró al dejar su hogar atrás, tras abandonar aquel lugar en el que sólo quedaba viento y demasiados malos recuerdos, no fueron agradables. Fueron duras, frías, húmedas, y con sabor a humo y a asfalto.

Había buscado desesperadamente un mejor sitio, al menos más cálido y seco, donde poder pasar las noches. Ash no recordaba haber pasado tanto frío antes, aún cuando su infancia había estado marcada por primaveras tardías debido a la proximidad del Atlántico. Tampoco cuando la temperatura invernal había hecho descender el termómetro hasta alcanzar el negativo en grados Fahrenheit. Ni siquiera cuando tenía cinco años, y una mañana se había levantado con tres pies de nieve en Cabo Cod. Aquel día, Griffin le había metido un poco de nieve por el cuello del abrigo, como revancha tras Ash tirarle una bola de nieve mientras no prestaba atención. No tardó en arrepentirse y disculparse con él al dirigirle Ash la mayor expresión de traicionado de su vida. Pero no. Podía asegurar con total certeza que nunca antes había sentido tanto frío como en aquellas noches, solo en las calles.

Aquellos días en Cabo Cod eran tan… simples. Y, sin embargo, aquella vida simple había sido más que suficiente para él. No eran perfectos, en absoluto. Pero Ash, más de una vez, había pensado que daría cualquier cosa por volver a ellos.

Las noches de frío que vinieron después no eran excepción.

En una de aquellas primeras largas noches Ash se topó, poco después de que el sol se ocultase y muerto de frío y hambre, con una iglesia. Aunque recordaba haber visto algún crucifijo o rosario en el que había sido su hogar, la familia Callenreese nunca había sido extremadamente devota, o al menos practicante. De todas formas, y ante la promesa de una mejor cama en forma de banco y un merecido descanso, Ash no dudó en entrar. Las puertas seguían abiertas, después de todo.

No se había cambiado de ropa ni se había dado un baño desde hacía unos días, y una llovizna le había pillado poco antes sin poder refugiarse. Miró hacia el suelo que ahora se encontraba manchado de barro por su culpa, algo culpable. Había intentado limpiarse antes de entrar, pero no había calculado bien.

Oh, bueno. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Ash se quitó las zapatillas y se echó en uno de los bancos de la última fila, acurrucándose sobre sí mismo. Estaba decidido a dormir aquella noche de un tirón.

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que alguien apareció, interrumpiéndolo. Notando su silueta acercándose por el rabillo del ojo, Ash alzó la cabeza del asiento. Dedujo que sería el cura de la iglesia por sus atavíos negros, un collar blanco alto ocultando un cuello del que se atisbaban ya algunas arrugas de edad.

Donde esperaba ver una mirada apacible y comprensiva, Ash sólo encontró intimidación. No tardó en empezar a temer lo que pudiese pasar, su cuerpo preparándose para huir, su mente trabajando a mil por hora buscando las mejores formas de hacerlo. No confiaba en los hombres adultos ni esperaba encontrar a nadie a aquellas horas. Sólo ahora se daba cuenta de lo tonto que había sido al pensar eso.

Quería decir algo, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta.

El cura habló, sereno, ordenándole que se fuese. Ash se estremeció visiblemente, aquellas palabras retumbando en el silencio de la iglesia. El hombre no le concedió mucho tiempo para rechistar, aunque tampoco Ash pensaba en hacerlo.

Cogiéndolo del brazo, el cura llevó a Ash casi a rastras hasta echarlo fuera de la iglesia. Ash sólo pudo darse la vuelta y mirar cómo la puerta se le cerraba delante de su cara.

¿No se suponía que la religión ayudaba a los que lo necesitaban? No sabía mucho, pero al menos sí que sabía eso. Era lo que había escuchado, al fin y al cabo.

Esa fue la primera y última vez que se acercó a buscar refugio, tanto metafórica como literalmente, a la religión. Después de aquella experiencia Ash no quería tener nada que ver con ella. Escuchar sobre otras con el paso del tiempo, sobre abusos y grandes riquezas desperdiciadas, sólo empeoró su impresión. Ash no podía evitar ver aquello como un espectáculo. No podía no pensar en que aquellas personas que predicaban de ser “buenas” quizá no lo eran tanto, o no lo estarían proclamando a los cuatro vientos. Si realmente querían llenar los estómagos de los hambrientos, ayudar a los enfermos, dar techo a los vagabundos, o reconfortar a los que lo necesitaban, entonces tenían que salir de sus zonas para hacerlo, y no venerar edificaciones, música, arte, estatuas, o a ellos mismos, en su lugar.

Quizá Griff sí creía en algún dios. Quizá su madre, también. Quizá ella acudía a misa cada semana. Quizá rezaba cada noche antes de dormir.

Pero Griffin estaba muerto. Y su madre… ¿quién sabía dónde estaba, qué había sido de ella, o incluso si seguía viva?

Aslan Jade Callenreese quizá sí creía en algo.

Pero Ash Lynx no creía en nada.

Aun así, a pesar de que no existía algún tipo de castigo divino o del universo, Ash se sentía incapaz de hacer daño a alguien sin tener razones. No podía entender cómo gente como Dino, Marvin o Kippard, actuaban como lo hacían. En consecuencia, tampoco podía entender lo que pasaba por la mente de personas como Foxx.

Con el tiempo y tras aquella experiencia, por suerte, Ash aprendió algunos trucos. Unos los adquirió por su cuenta; otros, por encontrarse y hablar con otras personas que tampoco tenían un sitio al que regresar. Aprendió que los mejores sitios para dormir eran aquellos donde no estuviese tan expuesto a la vista pública y nadie lo pudiese ver fácilmente, como a la cobija de un árbol, un edificio abandonado, o un cobertizo para herramientas sin cerradura. Que la mejor técnica para sobrevivir era saber ocultarse a plena vista, entre el público, y que para quitarse de encima a alguien que lo estuviese siguiendo los locales de comida eran un sitio idóneo. Que las cajas de cartón eran su mejor aliado, que rellenarse la ropa con periódicos lo ayudaba a mantener el calor, y cómo ninguno de los dos materiales era difícil de encontrar. Que lo mejor que podía hacer era confiar en su instinto, y que el pensamiento crítico y sopesar el coste de oportunidad eran de las mejores habilidades a cultivar cuando vivías en la calle.

Ash también aprendió cómo dormir rápida y eficazmente en los peores sitios y posiciones imaginables. Fue sobre esa época que encontró una zona de estudio veinticuatro horas idónea para dormir junto a una biblioteca cercana que, si bien estaba destinada a los estudiantes, no poseía ninguna barrera a la hora de entrar o salir de ella. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y Ash se encontró cada vez pasando más tiempo entre los libros. Aparte de gustarle aprender cosas y encontrarlo divertido, leer terminó siendo algo a lo que acudiría siempre que no sabía en qué ocuparse o cómo distraerse la mente.

No pasó mucho tiempo más hasta que llegaron. Muchas manos, muchas diferentes. Ash aceptaba cualquiera de esas manos mientras le prometiese, si no metálico, algo de comida y cobijo por uno o dos días. Sabía exactamente por qué lo hacían. Si alguien le ofrecía algo no era porque quisiesen ser buenos con él. Lo hacían porque querían conseguir otro algo a cambio, y le veían lo suficiente vulnerable y fácil como para acceder. ¿Y qué iba a hacer, si no? ¿Morir de frío o de hambre? Al menos tenía esa oportunidad. Sólo estaba poniendo en práctica aquello que su padre le había dicho que hiciese. Era algo que ya conocía. Algo que le era familiar.

Así es como vivió por un tiempo. Días, semanas quizá… hasta el momento en el que lo capturaron de las calles y metieron en Club Cod como una de las mercancías disponibles. Al aceptar aquella mano en aquella ocasión, Ash pensó que sería igual que las veces anteriores, con un par de días de favores y luego de vuelta a la calle.

Se había equivocado, con catastróficas consecuencias.

Ahí había empezado una auténtica pesadilla. El supuesto restaurante de Golzine en realidad servía en su carta humanos como platos, y a él acudían verdaderos depredadores dispuestos a viajar grandes distancias y pagar ingentes sumas de dinero con el fin de satisfacer sus más enfermizos deseos si así tenían que hacerlo. Ash había sido drogado, vendido y, en ocasiones, hasta filmado, una vez tras otra. Más allá de Kippard, Frank «Froggy», Marvin o Golzine, habían llegado miles y miles, muchos sin nombre, otros reconocibles por tener rostros famosos, entre ellos supuestos grandes pilares de la sociedad que pagaban para poder saquear su inocencia y la de otros niños que habían tenido la misma poca suerte. Allí se les proporcionaban identidades falsas, elaboradas hasta el último detalle e incluyendo certificados de nacimiento, para utilizar no sólo ante los _comensales_ si no también con cualquier persona con la que hubieran de tomar contacto, incluyendo médicos de urgencias y funcionarios que mantenían el orden público.

Ash se sentía poco más que como una cáscara vacía, un objeto siendo empujado de una persona a otra en una constante y diaria tortura, tan intensa que casi sentía como si le estuviesen haciendo el alma pedazos. No podía devolver los golpes. No podía defenderse.

Pronto aprendió que intentar resistirse le salía mucho más caro que tomar notas de su alrededor, que actuar y, que a veces, de esperar.

Mientras se criaba consecuentemente una bestia en su interior con sed de venganza, Ash pasaba el tiempo colocado entre metacualona, alcohol, y otras drogas que difuminaban su percepción del tiempo y el espacio. Con suerte, en ocasiones, también el dolor, dejando sangre o moretones como el mayor testimonio al día siguiente. Pero el exterior sanaba pronto. Quizá demasiado pronto.

Había sido durante esas largas horas de oscuridad que poco a poco calaban su interior que el anhelo por saborear la guadaña de la muerte había anulado en incontables ocasiones el instinto de supervivencia. Pero, por mucho que la hubiese deseado con todas sus fuerzas en esas ocasiones, ese placer no se le proporcionó.

Más adelante, Golzine se tomó el capricho de quedarse sólo para sí mismo la más popular receta de su nauseabundo restaurante. Los aleatorios hoteles y apartamentos pasaron a ser reemplazados por una gran mansión llena de derroches en forma de cuadros caros y porcelanas, acompañada en ocasiones de vinos añejos y óperas.

Pero incluso si el ambiente había mudado de piel, había cosas que no lo habían hecho. Ash juraba venganza mentalmente cada vez que era empujado a sábanas de terciopelo y colchones caros. El lince continuaba atento, al acecho. Sobreviviría. Caerían ante él, todos ellos, como piezas en un tablero de ajedrez. No iba a rendirse.

Más años habían pasado y, efectivamente, habían caído, uno tras otro. A veces más temprano; en otras ocasiones, no tanto. Los que aún no estaban muertos, pensó Ash en el presente, desearían estarlo pronto.

Aun así, incluso si aquellos tiempos ya se habían acabado… ¿Podría algún día escapar de los demonios que lo asediaban en sueños y, a veces también, a plena luz del día?

Los años habían pasado, sí, pero las pesadillas no remitían.

Ash también había aprendido qué hacer cuando pasaba lo peor. Uno de sus mayores hábitos era guardar los malos eventos en algún rincón de su cabeza donde no tuviese que lidiar con ellos. Ese era un lujo que no podía permitirse.

Pero en algún momento aquella estrategia había empezado a fallarle. Recordaba haberse preguntado, en mañanas donde se hacía demasiado difícil levantarse de la cama, el hastío empujándolo de nuevo a esconderse bajo las sábanas de aquel apartamento deteriorado, si estaría el cansancio finalmente alcanzándolo. Sólo las obligaciones como tener que cuidar de Griffin, quien no podía valerse por sí mismo, era lo que lo hacían finalmente abandonarla y afrontar el día.

Objetivamente, Ash había estado en situaciones mucho peores. Y, sin embargo… ¿por qué se sentía tan pesado todo el tiempo?

Por algún azar del destino había sido bajo esas circunstancias cuando Eiji había aparecido en su vida. Ash se sintió atraído casi instantáneamente hacia él desde el primer momento, por alguna razón que se le escapaba. Él mismo reconocía que no era el ser más sociable y ávido de conocer gente nueva. ¿Era su aura algo infantil? ¿Era su aire de tranquilidad? No sabía identificar qué era lo que tenía Eiji, pero se sentía como un soplo de aire fresco para Ash, y ése algo hacía al lince solitario de Nueva York volver siempre a por más.

No le dio demasiada importancia al principio. Decidió que esa atracción era principalmente un fruto de la novedad, de la curiosidad que le despertaba lo diferente que actuaba un extranjero, de las diferencias culturales. Se trataba al fin y al cabo de una persona que, contra todo pronóstico, lo veía y trataba como a un igual, sin nunca llegar a temerle por lo que podría hacer. Ash no se encontraba con algo así todos los días: mucho se hablaba de él entre los neoyorquinos, y las noticias corrían como la pólvora.

Aun así, en contra de todo sentido de la lógica, de la seguridad, o como se quisiese denominar, Eiji había querido estar con él a toda costa. En algún momento, el lince dejó de preguntarse tanto el por qué, o de bufarle para intentar apartarlo de su lado, para simplemente disfrutar de lo que tenía, disfrutando de la presencia de Eiji cual gato acariciándose en unas piernas.

Ash no podía negar, durante aquellos primeros meses, que Eiji estaba tomando un lugar similar en su vida que habían ocupado una vez Griffin y Shorter mientras habían vivido. Sin embargo, lo que reconocía que estaba desarrollándose tampoco se veía capaz de simplificarlo con un «es como de mi propia familia» o «es mi mejor amigo». Sí, consideraba a Eiji su mejor amigo, pero no se trataba sólo de eso. La pieza no terminaba de encajar.

No fue hasta la noche de Halloween que, con el razonamiento nublado al entrar la noche, los sentimientos a flor de piel al esperar que aquella sería su última conversación con Eiji y el pensamiento lento tras un par de cervezas, que Ash expresó en voz alta lo mucho que se solapaban Eiji y una chica que le había gustado, y que no había podido proteger.

Se había arrepentido de haberlo dicho casi en el momento en el que las palabras salieron de su boca. No debería haberlo hecho.

Eiji era tan… diferente. Ash no recordaba haber sentido tanto en su vida. Sí, tenía a más personas. No estaba exactamente solo en el mundo. Había tenido amigos y familia, y había tenido personas que lo admiraban, o que de vez en cuando se preocupaban por él. Pero Eiji era… Eiji.

Estaba seguro de que no había ayudado que, tras las muertes de Griffin o de Shorter, quien no era su admirador era su enemigo. Eiji era el único que lo podía ver más allá de las apariencias y de esos talentos que lo alienaban del resto del mundo. Eiji no había sido obligado a estar con él, no se había acercado a él porque alguien se lo pidiese, ni ganaba nada de estar con él. De lo contrario, sólo perdería, igual que casi había perdido la vida.

Y Eiji… era increíble. Era pura libertad. Ash le había visto volar. Tantas cosas habían podido salir mal: la cañería oxidada que había arrancado se podía romper, Eiji podía caer mal al otro lado y no contarla… Y, sin embargo, Eiji había ido a por el vuelo sin tenerle miedo a las consecuencias.

«¡Si tengo que morir, que sea intentándolo!», había dicho.

Así era Eiji. Incluso si todo podía salir mal Eiji seguía intentándolo. Hasta el final.

Eiji era un pájaro libre, una paloma que no debía ser enjaulada, como los pájaros que le gustaba ver surcar el cielo desde su cama de hospital.

En contraste, Ash pensó, él era, como mucho, un pavo real. Un ave que atraía a los demás por su belleza al mostrar su cola repleta de grandes y brillantes plumas. Un ave de garras afiladas pero que, al final el día, era incapaz de volar: aquellas mismas grandes y brillantes plumas bien podían ser más una maldición que una bendición. En lugar de cumplir con la función para lo que serviría en muchos otros pájaros, a él sólo le suponían un peso. Lo único que podía hacer un pavo real era revolotear, quizá levantarse uno o dos metros del suelo, y mirar a los demás partir vuelo.

A veces el pavo real ni siquiera intentaría volar, porque ya sabía de antemano que no conseguiría hacerlo.

Ash siempre había querido irse lejos, muy lejos, salir corriendo hasta algún lugar donde nadie lo conociese, donde pudiese por fin empezar su vida de cero.

Pero eso no era una posibilidad. Ash se había dado cuenta de que, por mucho que lo odiase o intentase huir de ella, la cruda realidad es que Eiji estaba mejor sin alguien como él.

Y así, Ash lo estaba ahora que había terminado todo dejando ir, esta vez para siempre.

Sería totalmente injusto para Eiji seguir envolviéndose con él y saliendo perjudicado de un modo u otro. Ash no permitiría que eso pasase más. No. Eiji merecía a alguien que no estuviese destrozado, que no fuese incapaz de recordar cómo era tener una vida normal. Alguien que no viese su propio cuerpo como un envase que ni siquiera le pertenecía. Alguien que no hubiese perdido tantas partes de sí mismo. Alguien que se mirase al espejo por las mañanas y reconociese a quien daba el reflejo.

Aún quería a Eiji. Estaba convencido de que lo haría por siempre, no importaba cuantos años pasasen o cuanta distancia los separase. E igual de convencido estaba en que Eiji pasaría página, todo lo pasado en Nueva York siendo relegado a un recuerdo antiguo y vago, y de que en algún momento Eiji encontraría a alguien que pudiera quererlo como era normal, como se merecía. Merecía a alguien que pudiese hacer y darle todo lo que él nunca podría. Eiji merecía a alguien bueno, como Eiji mismo era, alguien también cristalino, no alguien como Ash, envuelto en la mala vida casi desde que tenía memoria.

Ash había intentado ocultar muchas cosas de la vista de Eiji, temiendo que el chico saliese huyendo horrorizado al volverse realmente consciente de aquello con lo que estaba lidiando. Había mantenido muchas cosas lejos de sus oídos. En lo que se refería a otras, a Eiji le eran conocidas debido a bocas de terceros. La excepción habían sido aquellos momentos, especialmente por la noche, donde la emoción y el dolor desbordaban a Ash, como una presa cuyo muro de contención fallaba, necesitando un poco de tiempo para repararse y volver a la normalidad.

Ash guardaba tanta oscuridad agazapada en su interior. Siempre ahí, amenazando con engullirlo a él y a todo lo que hubiese alrededor. Todo, absolutamente todo.

Lo aterrorizaba. E igual que sentía miedo de sí mismo, también lo tenía de que Eiji la viese con sus propios ojos y huyese. No podía dejar de preguntarle si le daba miedo. Quería evitar eso, a toda costa.

Quizá por todo aquello era mejor que se separasen ahora, quedándose sólo con el recuerdo. Si siguiesen cerca, si se hiciesen incluso más cercanos, llegaría un momento en el que Eiji por fin se daría cuenta de cómo era él en realidad, y lo abandonaría. Si realmente tenían que separarse, no quería que fuese así.

No, nunca volvería a verle. Pero... Estaba bien. Las cosas volverían a ser como eran antes. ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Aquel era su mundo, le gustase o no.

Por tanto, se las arreglaría. Porque así era siempre.

Había vivido dieciséis años sin Eiji. Ash intentó autoconvencerse de que podría seguir viviendo el resto sin él, sólo con los recuerdos.

La conversación que había tenido con Blanca el día anterior aún resonaba en su cabeza. ¿Que qué haría a partir de ese momento? Ash no tenía ni idea. No contaba con que iba a sobrevivir. Era igual que, aunque ésa había sido su intención, nunca había estado seguro de sobrevivir a Club Cod, o a la cárcel, o a la disputa contra Arthur, o a aquella vez que se había disparado en la sien, o al encarcelamiento con Dino. O, en resumen, a la ingente cantidad de enemigos que se había ganado en diez años. Por ello, Ash siempre había intentado dejar los cabos atados en la medida de lo posible. Se había asegurado de que Max seguiría con la investigación por su cuenta, y había también dejado escritas sus últimas voluntades. La razón era simple: nunca sabía si aquel día que se despertaba sería el último.

Y de alguna forma lo había conseguido. Había sobrevivido.

Se sentía extraño.

Ash echó un vistazo al reloj de muñeca que había dejado sobre la mesa. Aún quedaban varias horas hasta que Eiji abandonase el país… para nunca mirar atrás.

Se quitó las gafas un momento para frotarse los ojos, y suspiró. Empezaba a costarle poder concentrarse en seguir leyendo. Por muy interesante que fuese la lectura sus ojos sólo se posaban sobre las líneas una y otra vez, sin que su mente llegase a procesar de verdad lo que estaba leyendo.

Estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos. Llevaba así toda la mañana, y parecía que el resto de la tarde iba a ser igual.

Ash volvió a bajar la vista al libro, colocándose de nuevo las gafas. Tendría que hacer el esfuerzo.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al sentir que alguien se le acercaba. Girándose instantáneamente, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Sing Soo Ling. Intrigado al no esperar su visita, la cuestión entre ellos zanjada días atrás, Ash decidió salir afuera con él un momento a ver qué quería. No quería molestar al resto de personas que estaban leyendo tranquilas con su conversación. Las bibliotecas no eran sitio para hablar, e igual que él iba hasta allí para estar tranquilo entre el silencio, los demás se merecían el mismo tratamiento.

Las calles estaban casi vacías debido a las bajas temperaturas y el pronóstico de mal tiempo. En realidad ni siquiera hacía falta haber visto el pronóstico: las nubes oscuras ya auguraban lo que se venía. Solía haber muchos turistas delante de la biblioteca pública de Nueva York, haciéndose fotos al lado de Paciencia o Fortaleza, pero parecía que aquel día pintaba lo suficientemente malo como para mantener alejados a la gran mayoría.

Ash no había realmente pensado en qué querría Sing de él, pero desde luego, no esperaba lo que el líder de Chinatown hizo a continuación: le tendió un sobre.

Ash lo recogió, como sin creer lo que estaba ahora en sus manos. «Querido Ash», podía leer que rezaba por detrás.

Griffin le solía mandar cartas. Cómo olvidar la expectación, la alegría que lo consumía cuando veía que había algo para él en el buzón.

Pero de aquello hacía mucho tiempo. Ya no era posible. La caligrafía, Ash notó, también era diferente.

Sólo podía ser de una persona.

   –¿Por qué no has ido a verle, Ash? ¡Se va a Japón! ¡Se va hoy! –Sing estaba exaltado, la urgencia del que sabe que no tiene mucho tiempo más que perder bien tangible en el tono de su voz.

Sus palabras confirmaron la deducción de Ash.

Ash simplemente bajó la vista, respondiéndole que ya lo sabía. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? Llevaba desde el día anterior pensando en ello, matándolo por dentro.

    –... ¿Lo sabías? –murmuró Sing, atónito, aunque pronto su expresión de sorpresa pasó a ser sustituida por el enfado.– Entonces, ¿por qué? –Sing aumentó el volumen de su voz.– No lo entiendo, sois super cercanos, él es tu amig––

   –¡Por eso mismo! –lo interrumpió Ash, también levantando la voz. Apretó el puño, hasta encontrarse temblando de la fuerza. ¿De verdad Sing creía que él no sabía ya todo eso? ¿Por qué no era capaz de leer entre líneas?– Quiero que vuelva... a su mundo. El mío está lleno de armas, de muerte... ¡Y no quiero que Eiji tenga nada que ver con esa mierda nunca más!

Sing calló por unos segundos. Parecía no tener muy claro qué hacer o qué decir.

   –Vale, muy bien, pero... –frunció el ceño.– Se va hoy... No queda tiempo…

Ash se dio la vuelta, retirándose, dando por zanjada la conversación. Temía que, si iba con él, su egoísmo ganaría y sería incapaz de dejar a Eiji ir. También sabía que, si hacía algo así, era probable que Eiji no dudase en quedarse en Nueva York, por mucho que su vida corriese peligro y por mucho que estar con Ash estuviese poniendo su vida entera patas arriba.

Tenía que irse.

Sing intentó disuadirlo de nuevo.

   –¿No hay nada que quieras decirle?

Ash detuvo sus pasos, pero no se volvió a girar. Esa respuesta no amedrentó a Sing, que volvió a intentar reestablecer la conversación.

   –¡Ash! ¿No tienes nada que decirle a Eiji?

Pero Ash seguía sin volver a girarse.

¿Decirle? Tenía tantas cosas que podría decirle, y a la vez tan pocas. ¿Por dónde podría empezar? ¿Le daría tiempo a hacerlas todas? ¿Cuáles eran las que quería decir de verdad? ¿Cuántas de ellas tenía permitido decir?

«Lo siento.»

«Cuídate.»

«Sé feliz.»

«Olvídalo todo. Olvídame.»

«No… No me olvides.»

«Yo… Te necesito.»

«Yo…»

Sing explotó, al no poder sacar ninguna reacción o respuesta positiva de Ash. Eiji era un buen chico. Ash y él habían sido uña y carne durante tanto tiempo, y sin embargo el primero se negaba a dignarse a presentarse ante él para darle un último adiós.

Con el tema de Shorter había pasado otro tanto igual. ¿Por qué siempre hacía lo mismo?

   –¡Idiota cabezudo! ¡Me tienes harto!

Sin despedirse, Sing se dio la vuelta, corriendo. Quería llegar al aeropuerto a tiempo para poder despedirse de Eiji apropiadamente, y varios miembros de la pandilla de Ash que le habían cogido cariño a Eiji tras tanto tiempo juntos lo estaban esperando en su coche para ir hasta allí a decirle adiós también. Que le diesen al imbécil de su jefe. Estaba claro que se moría de ganas de ver a Eiji, pero prefería refunfuñar. Pues bien por él: si tanto quería estar solo mientras se lamía las heridas y se lamentaba, que así fuese.

Ash se quedó quieto en el mismo sitio, escuchando las pisadas de Sing haciéndose cada vez más y más débiles. Pronto dejó de escucharlas por completo, el silencio volviendo a las calles.

Sí, aquello era mejor. Dejaría que no sólo Eiji, si no también Sing, se enfadase con él. Era mucho mejor para Sing también si se dejaba de asociar con Ash. Ya se ponía bastante en el punto de mira por ser el líder de Chinatown, y seguramente también por estar asociado con Yut-Lung. Apenas pasaba de cuántos, ¿quince años? No necesitaba marcarse más dianas en la espalda por estar alrededor de Ash, ganándose enemigos entre sus propios camaradas y entre su propia familia.

Alguien como Ash no merecía compañía de todas formas.

Ash se sentó en uno de los bancos, suspirando. No tenía ganas de subir otra vez a la sala Rose a seguir leyendo. No podría hacerlo de todas formas. No cuando casi podía sentir que le estaban arrancando un pedazo de su corazón.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estuviese hablando de forma metafórica.

Volvió a suspirar. Qué diablos… Ya que la tenía en sus manos, la leería y vería qué era lo que Eiji quería decirle como últimas palabras. Ya que no iría a despedirle en persona, era lo menos que podía hacer. Ash abrió el sobre, con sumo cuidado para no estropear lo que hubiese dentro, y lo primero que encontró era…

   –¿Un billete de avión… para Japón?

¿Por qué un billete? ¿No lo necesitaba Eiji? No… Estaba a su nombre. O el que había sido una vez su nombre: Aslan Callenreese.

Ash reparó en que también había un par de hojas de papel aún dentro del sobre. Debía ser una carta escrita. Las desdobló con rapidez. Casi podía escuchar la voz de Eiji al leer las palabras que había escrito sobre aquellos papeles.

_ Ash: _

_Estoy muy preocupado porque no te he visto, y no sé si estarás bien. Dijiste que vivíamos en mundos diferentes. Pero, ¿es eso verdad? Nuestros ojos y nuestro color de piel son diferentes, y nacimos en países diferentes. Pero somos amigos. Eso es lo que cuenta, ¿no? Me alegro mucho de haber venido a América. He conocido a mucha gente. Pero, por encima de todo…Te conocí a ti, Ash._

No pudo evitar detenerse por un momento al terminar de leer esa frase, su mente vagando de nuevo por retazos de recuerdos entre él y Eiji en aquellos últimos meses. ¿A él? Sí, Eiji había ido en un principio como asistente de fotografía para hacer reportajes sobre las bandas callejeras, pero… Ash no sentía que conocerle tuviese nada de bueno como para hacer valer la pena un viaje hasta tan lejos.

Ash siguió leyendo.

_Me preguntaste muchas veces si me dabas miedo. Pero nunca te tuve miedo, ni una sola vez, desde aquella primera vez que te vi. Lo que es más, siempre sentí que estabas herido, mucho más que yo — Que tu alma en sí estaba herida. No pude evitar sentirme as_ í. 

«¿Mi… alma?»

No estaba seguro de creer en que aquellas cosas existiesen. Pero esa no era la cuestión. La cuestión era que la gente solía llamarlo demonio, que lo comparaban una y otra vez con el mismísimo Diablo.

Solían llamarlo desalmado, cruel.

Ninguna de esas personas aludía a ningún alma, mucho menos a sus sentimientos.

Ash continuó leyendo.

_ Sé que eres más inteligente, más grande, y más fuerte que yo — Sin embargo, siempre sentí que tenía que protegerte. Es gracioso, ¿no crees? _

El corazón de Ash dio un vuelco.

Nadie nunca le había dicho que quería protegerlo.

La carta continuaba pero, olvidando todo razonamiento, Ash echó a correr en aquel mismo instante por la misma dirección que Sing lo había hecho, las calles que le resultaban tan familiares desenfocándose a su alrededor mientras se guiaba por puro instinto.

No sabía si estaba tomando el camino más acertado, no sabía si encontraría un taxi, no sabía si llegaría a tiempo. Pero tenía que correr. Tenía que hacerlo.

Todo lo demás no importaba.

Tenía que ver a Eiji.

En tan sólo un instante Eiji había derribado todas sus reservas. Le había ofrecido otra vez su mano, un futuro distinto, uno nuevo en forma de billete de avión ante la incertidumbre, peligro y caos del suyo.

Eiji estaba esperando por él, dispuesto a aceptarle sin importarle que la mano con la que le correspondiese estuviese manchada.

Casi podía ver la cara de Eiji cuando le viese en el momento en el que llegase al aeropuerto, iluminándose con una radiante sonrisa, extendiendo los brazos y gritando su nombre. La sensación del suelo bajo sus pies cuando se arrodillase para poder corresponder el abrazo. La sorpresa en los ojos de Ibe. Sing a un lado, mascullando algo que sonaba como «al fin te dignaste a venir». Un cielo tiñéndose de naranja entre nubes con el pasar de los minutos. El sonido de un avión empezando a coger impulso, acelerando cada vez más. El movimiento del despegue—

Una sombra oscura chocó contra Ash con un golpe seco, deteniéndolo en el sitio. No había notado nada. ¿De dónde había salido?

Había sentido una repentina y desconocida presión en un costado, como si le hubiesen propinado un puñetazo. Las alarmas de su cuerpo no tardaron en saltar.  
Ash se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

Un ataque.

Porque había bajado la guardia, aunque fuese por tan sólo un par de minutos.

Pero no podía ser.

¿Por qué?

Había estado tan cerca.

Tan cerca.

«Eiji—»

Como un pájaro abatido, el castillo de ensueño cayó del cielo. La mente de Ash abandonó la cálida vista de un mar de nubes de colores rosas, rojos y naranjas sobre un cielo azul y violáceo desde la ventana de un avión para volver al presente.

A la realidad.

A ese destino del que ahora estaba completamente seguro de que no podría escapar, y de que lo perseguiría.

Para siempre.

Eiji volaba de nuevo a su tierra natal. Pero Ash no podía volar. No podía escapar. Y allí estaba la prueba. Incluso si había escapado de las garras de Golzine, e incluso si podía intentar irse a una ciudad diferente… Arrastraba demasiadas consecuencias.

Era irreparable.

Ash confirmó, en aquel preciso instante, cómo había tomado la decisión correcta alejando a Eiji de él. Apretó los dientes y aguantó, como había aprendido de tantas otras veces atrás, un grito. Su mente vagó instantáneamente a otro momento, varios meses atrás.

«Eiji, ¿sabes lo que es un pez plátano?», preguntó Ash.

«¿Un pez... plátano?»

«Ah... claro... no lo sabes…», murmuró Ash, sin intención alguna de malicia o burla en su voz, rascándose la barbilla. El nivel de inglés y pronunciación de Eiji seguía mejorando a medida que pasaban los meses en Nueva York, y su cercanía a veces le hacía olvidar que provenían de mundos diferentes.

Pero sólo a veces.

«”Un día perfecto para el pez plátano” es una historia de Salinger, igual que “El cazador entre el centeno”.» continuó Ash. «Salinger es un escritor clásico, de aquí de América, y muchas de sus historias cortas se publicaron en el periódico “The New Yorker”. Pero… Tú eres japonés. Es de esperar que no lo hayas oído antes.»

Ash levantó la vista de su taza humeante. Eiji estaba mirándolo desde el lado contrario de la mesa, donde descansaba una taza gemela, también aún humeando. Estaba escuchándolo con curiosidad, sus ojos oscuros grandes y atentos, y su boca formando su habitual pequeña «o».

«La verdad es que siempre me ha resultado curioso que la droga tomase su nombre de esa pequeña historia.» siguió Ash, sintiéndose alentado, deteniéndose para soplar un poco y dar un pequeño sorbo.

«¿En serio? ¿Entonces no es sólo un nombre gracioso en clave?»

«Sí.» asintió Ash. «Estoy seguro de que ése es el origen. Verás. Los peces plátano son unos peces que parecen peces cualesquiera. Pero entran a unos pozos, y esos pozos están repletos de plátanos. Los peces comen y comen. En realidad, comen y engordan tanto que ya no pueden volver a salir del pozo.»

«¿Que les pasa a los peces después?» preguntó Eiji, ladeando la cabeza.

«Se mueren.»

«Oh…» Eiji se detuvo, pensando. Debería haberlo imaginado. «¿De qué más va la historia? ¿O es solo esos peces?»

Ash negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

«Qué va. Eso es sólo una escena, hacia la mitad final más o menos. Es lo que le cuenta un veterano de guerra a una niña pequeña.»

“Un veterano como Griffin”, pensó Ash, pero omitió esa parte.

«Está con su mujer en un hotel de vacaciones, a uno al que ya habían ido anteriormente, es decir, antes de la guerra. Y, mientras ella está hablando con su familia por teléfono, él ha salido afuera un rato, a la playa. Allí hay una niña, y es con quien habla de los peces.»

Eiji no dijo nada, como esperando que Ash continuase.

«Siempre que la vuelvo a leer, tengo la impresión de que el protagonista se sentía más cómodo ante la presencia de esos niños que de otros adultos. Quizá sea su inocencia. La verdad,» Ash apoyó la barbilla en su mano, desviando la vista hacia un lado. «es que no le culpo.»

Ante el silencio de Ash, Eiji por fin responde.

«¿Qué pasa después?»

Ash cerró los ojos por un momento, recordando.

«El protagonista es incapaz de escapar de su pasado, de reintegrarse en el mundo normal. Está marcado para siempre por lo que ha vivido. Quizá podría decirse que es como el pez, y comió demasiados plátanos. Al final de la historia vuelve a la habitación de hotel con su esposa. Mientras ella duerme en la cama de al lado, él saca la pistola, le quita el seguro, y se pega un tiro en la sien derecha.»

Ante la falta de una respuesta o alguna otra pregunta, Ash volvió a abrir los ojos, dirigiendo una mirada interrogativa a Eiji. Eiji seguía sentado frente a él, frunciendo el ceño:

«¿Qué pasa?»

«Nada… Es sólo que eso es un poco… triste. Injusto, también...»

Eiji parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. Ash reconoció esa expresión. Era la misma que le había dirigido cuando le había hablado sobre la introducción del relato de Hemingway “Las nieves del Kilimanjaro”.

«Pero así es como es la vida muchas veces. Triste. Injusta», pensó Ash, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.  
Igual que para aquellos peces, las acciones de Ash tenían consecuencias de las que ahora no podía escapar.

No podía salir del agujero. No tenía oportunidad de reintegrarse.

Qué irónico. Él nunca había sido inoculado con _banana fish_ , al contrario de otros que habían corrido peor suerte. Y, sin embargo, continuaba también siendo movido por fuerzas que era incapaz de contrarrestar.

Qué cosa curiosa, pensó Ash un momento mirando a su herida, como si aquello no le estuviese pasando a él si no se tratase de algún show de televisión. Cuando hacías presión con una mano en el brazo de alguien, no pasaba nada. Pero, si lo hacías con un cuchillo, el acero cortaba la carne cual mantequilla. Tan fácil. Le traía recuerdos de aquel año de entrenamiento con Blanca, cuando tenía apenas catorce años, por alguna razón.

La gente solía tener miedo a la sangre. Pero no era el caso de Ash. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado al rojo.

Quizá era por eso.

Lao, que había estado siguiendo a Ash durante todo el día, buscando el momento idóneo para atacarle, parecía ser incapaz de reaccionar. No dejaba de mirar a la sangre que se desparramaba a borbotones sobre el suelo, como sorprendido, aunque fuese él el que estaba aún blandiendo el puñal. Sus ojos, totalmente abiertos, se turnaban entre mirar allí donde el puñal seguía clavado y a la sangre que continuaba cayendo al suelo.

   –¿Por qué bajaste la guardia? Nunca lo haces, ¿por qué ahora?

Aquello pareció sacar a Ash de su ensimismamiento. Apenas Lao terminó la frase, un gatillo se disparó.

Lao empezó a reclinar hacia atrás, apoyándose contra el edificio mientras se agarraba el vientre, que se teñía también rápidamente de escarlata.

   –No es nada personal… –murmuró Lao, su voz haciéndose cada vez más tenue, dejándose caer.– Pero no podía dejar… que mataras… a Sing…

Ash lo miró, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, la mano que no blandía el arma haciendo presión contra su costado, en un vago pero prácticamente inútil intento de frenar la sangre. Se sentía caliente. Increíblemente caliente.

Ahí estaba él otra vez. Matando. Antes de haber vuelto del todo en sí, de darse cuenta, ya había sacado el revólver y apretado el gatillo.

Las palabras que le había dicho a Blanca hacía sólo unas horas volvieron a retumbar en su cabeza.

«Me avergüenzo de mí mismo…»

Automático. Sin pensar. Como una máquina.

Echó un último vistazo a su derecha, a Lao, que ahora yacía a un lado de la acera.

«¡No se merece esos miramientos, Sing! ¿Acaso no viste lo que le hizo a John Lee y a Shao Tai? ¡Así es como es! ¡Así es como ese tipo es de verdad! Los mató como si fuesen alimañas. Eso es lo que somos todos para él, un puñado de cucarachas. ¡Nuestras vidas no le importan una mierda!  
»¡No es un humano! ¡Es un monstruo!

Lao había debido ir contra él por querer salvar a Sing, sabiendo que no tenía posibilidades, en un último intento suicida. Su vida por la de su hermano.

Y todo aquello porque Ash había matado al que había sido su mejor amigo, Shorter. Otra cuenta que sólo sumaba un número más en su lista de asesinatos, pero el número por el que sabía a ciencia cierta que jamás podría perdonarse, por mucho que el mismo Shorter le hubiese suplicado entre los últimos susurros de su conciencia que le clavase una bala.

Por supuesto, tal y como era de esperar cuando el lince de Nueva York estaba envuelto, Lao no había sobrevivido. Tal y como era de esperar cuando el lince de Nueva York estaba envuelto, había sangre manchando el suelo.

Ash se preguntó por qué se sentiría tan horrible. Se suponía que las máquinas ni pensaban ni tenían sentimientos.

El dolor en uno de sus costados empezaba a hacerse notar. Ash bajó la vista. Podía ver su sangre cayendo, rebosando entre sus dedos y manchando la carta de Eiji, que había soltado y dejado caer en un acto reflejo el momento en el que había sacado el revólver sin siquiera procesarlo.

El corazón que tantas veces dudaba tener le traicionó al darse cuenta de ese pequeño gesto. Aquel era exactamente el motivo de que hubiese querido alejarlo de él tantas veces.

Recordó el horror asentándose en su estómago que sintió cuando, durante su pelea contra Arthur, escuchó a Eiji entre el público llamarlo por su nombre, un momento de despiste y debilidad que Arthur no había dudado en aprovechar.

No podía olvidar los gritos de Eiji pidiendo porque aquello se detuviese. Y, sobretodo, no podía olvidar la cara de Eiji cuando por fin se había girado hacia él, callado y estupefacto entre el resto del público que le vitoreaba por el corte limpio y perfecto que le había dado a Arthur en la carótida, mientras éste caía como un peso muerto sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, ya cadáver antes de tocar el suelo. Recordaba lo mucho que había detestado que Eiji fuese testigo de aquella matanza.

«¡Lárgate a Japón! ¡No quiero que me veas así!»

Se había convertido en un asesino. Había estado matando, una y otra vez. Y cuando no era él, había encomendado a Alex o a alguien más a hacerlo, incluso a aquellos inocentes de rodillas, a través de las súplicas, antes de morir.

Demasiada gente que había asesinado, tanto por su propia mano como mandado a la muerte. Tantas que había perdido la cuenta. Muchas de las que no recordaba las caras, ni mucho menos sabía los nombres.

Todas esas personas tenían vidas. Tenían posibles futuros. Tenían personas que las extrañarían, amigos, familia.

Quizá si Ash no existiese, y si escuchasen de ello, serían capaces de vivir con un poco de alivio.  
Ni siquiera se trataba sólo de esos completos desconocidos. Demasiada gente que le importaba también había muerto por él. Gente que definitivamente no se lo merecía. Su primer amor, cuando apenas había cumplido los catorce; Skipper; Griffin; Jennifer; Shorter…

Todo lo que se trataba de él siempre acababa en sangre.

Intentando recuperar el aliento y con una punzada más intensa de dolor ante el movimiento, Ash se agachó para poder recoger la carta de Eiji, que había sido olvidada momentáneamente entre la nieve.

Nieve… ¿En qué momento había empezado a nevar?

Pasó el pulgar por la carta, sintiendo la aspereza del papel. Había sido tan cómodo, tan agradable, pensar en ello. Imaginar algo diferente, imaginar un futuro normal. Ash siempre había querido poder vivir una vida más normal, aquella que no le estaba permitida. Aquellas palabras le habían hecho creer por un breve instante que podría convertirse en alguien diferente, olvidándose por un momento de la realidad. Que podría llegar a ser una persona normal. En algún momento había terminado creyendo que de verdad podría escapar, que tenía posibilidad de hacerlo. Había dejado de ser una fachada que había usado delante de Ibe o de Eiji veces atrás, cuando la realidad era que ya se había entregado en cuerpo y alma horas antes a las garras de Dino Golzine.

Lo había creído, como hechizado.

Pero para Ash todo lo que era agradable y normal era inestable y temporal, fugaz, y no podía durar para siempre. Eso incluía a Eiji.

No podía pedirlo. No podía pedir un para siempre. Sólo un por ahora.

Un por ahora que Ash iba a terminar.

Ash se reincorporó y se dio media vuelta, perdiendo de vista el pronto cadáver de Lao. Empezó a trazar sus pasos de vuelta, esta vez a un paso lento, jadeando. La sangre seguía manchando el suelo de vez en cuando, pero no le prestaba atención.

Eiji había estado soportando tanto dolor, tal cruz al estar junto a Ash, hiriéndose también.

Pero ya era suficiente. Seguirle no era una opción.

Ash devolvió su revólver al sitio que siempre tenía asegurado en su cintura.

No importaba lo que Eiji le dijera, Ash se veía incapaz de verse como una víctima de las circunstancias. Al fin y al cabo, cuando había decidido tomar un arma lo había hecho sabiendo las consecuencias, ¿o no era así? Además, había visto a otros a su alrededor con una vida similar y peores desenlaces. ¿Tenía acaso el derecho de quejarse?

Ash había sido entrenado tanto en las artes del sexo como de matar. Había cogido cada carta posible de la baraja con tal de sobrevivir, y las había utilizado convenientemente. Matar a alguien sospechoso significaba que no le daría problemas en el futuro, y ciertas técnicas de seducción le aseguraban que una transacción le saldría menos engorrosa, menos dolorosa, y más rentable.

No le gustaba, pero así era como eran las cosas. Así era como había vivido y como seguía viviendo.

No. Alguien como él no se merecía la redención. Nunca debía haberlo creído. No se lo merecía. Y Eiji tampoco se merecía que le hiciesen cargar con alguien como él. Eiji era demasiado bueno. Toda la persona de Ash, su pasado, sus miedos, todo lo que su íntegra existencia significaba, lo estaría persiguiendo para siempre de un modo u otro, arrastrando a quien estuviese cerca con él.

Quedarse en América era su destino. Asesinatos, prostitución, negocios de drogas, de armas… Era lo que había hecho casi toda la vida, al menos la parte en la que ya no era demasiado pequeño para no recordar. ¿Él? ¿Con una vida doméstica y totalmente normal? Eso era tan poco característico de él, y casi un insulto a todo el sufrimiento que había causado. ¿Cómo se suponía que podía hacer algo así?

Eso era. Dar muerte y dar sexo era lo único que sabía hacer. No había mucho más que pudiese ofrecer.

Ahí estaba él de nuevo, con los pies sobre la tierra, sin pensar en cielos limpios de nubes y sin rascacielos. Él era Ash Lynx, un hombre cuyo futuro había sido dictaminado desde pequeño. Aquel era su mundo. La luz no era algo que perteneciese a su mundo. Aquel mundo no era uno de verdes brillantes de hierba al lado del mar; era uno de verdes mugrientos y azules enfermos, que sólo convertía su segundo nombre en una cruel ironía.

Una paloma se acercó a sus pies picoteando, partiendo el vuelo en el momento en el que Ash se movió un poco hacia ella. La siguió con la vista, hasta que le perdió la pista entre el cielo y las nubes.

A decir verdad, una parte de él envidiaba a Eiji, y no sólo por su capacidad de volar. Imaginaba que habría tenido la vida normal de un chico de su edad. No sabía la diferencia entre una Beretta 93R, una Hi–Power, una CGM o una CZ, mucho menos en que había una diferencia entre esas pistolas con un revólver tal como la S&W 357 Magnum que Ash siempre prefería usar. Eiji no distinguiría entre «Las bodas de Fígaro» de Mozart y «Otelo» de Verdi, y lo más seguro es que no apreciase diferencia alguna entre un Romagne–Conti del sesenta y nueve y cualquier vino barato en una tienda de la esquina.

Siempre le decía cosas como «¡escucha a tus mayores!» y, sin embargo, Eiji era el que sabía tan poco de lo cruel y oscuro que podía llegar a ser el mundo. Ash tenía la impresión de que era tan inocente que no era consciente del todo de la situación en la que se había metido en aquel último año. Y era mejor así. Tampoco Ash había querido hacerlo ser consciente. No era que no confiase en él, aunque temía que esa fuese la conclusión a la que Eiji llegase. Tampoco era que lo considerase una carga. Era, simple y llanamente, que era mejor así. Ash prefería disimular las preocupaciones y el terror entre bromas y domesticidad si con eso conseguía proteger a Eiji. No le importaba que otras personas como Max estuviesen más al corriente: ellos sabían cómo defenderse. Pero, cuando se trataba de Eiji, cuanto menos supiese y menos envuelto estuviese en aquel hediondo mundo en el que Ash vivía, tanto mejor.

Ash quería preservar a aquel Eiji inocente, a veces algo infantil, siempre optimista y sonriente, a toda costa.

Recordaba cuando lo había conocido, pelo y ojos oscuros como la noche, con la promesa de una suavidad que en ese momento no conocía, pero que tuvo la suerte de hacer después. La petición que le hizo le pilló por sorpresa. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se acerca a un líder de una pandilla para pedirle coger su arma? Ni siquiera Skip había sido tan inconsciente. ¿Y se suponía que era mayor que él? ¿Cómo podía ser así siendo el mayor, un adulto ya a ojos de la ley? ¿Cuán inocente podía ser?

Y, sin embargo, lo había pedido. Con un por favor. Con permiso.

Prácticamente nadie hacía eso cuando se trataba de Ash.

No había luces instintivas de alarmas, no había nada. Eiji no parecía tener ninguna agenda oculta. Ash se había movido antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, tendiéndole su Magnum como le pedía.

Ash quedó sorprendido después de su propia reacción. No sabía qué había sido lo que tenía Eiji en ese momento para hacerlo actuar así, hasta el punto de estar arriesgando su vida al poco de conocerlo. Con el tiempo, Ash se dio cuenta de que era un talento natural de Eiji el ser así.

Ash recordaba sus abrazos, el cómo se sentían los brazos de Eiji sobre su cuerpo, el cuidado con el que lo hacía, la calidez que desprendía, el cómo era uno de los pocos contactos físicos que no hacía a su cuerpo chillar. Ese cuerpo para el que un toque, por pequeño que fuese, hacía que todas las alarmas sonasen, entrando automáticamente en modo lucha o huida.

Podía casi sentirlos, incluso ahora.

Dulce. Todo, todo de Eiji era tan dulce. Gentil. Tranquilo. Amable. Cálido, como los rayos de sol que calientan el cuerpo y los huesos tras una tormenta.

Quizá era por eso por lo que Ash se había mostrado vulnerable ante Eiji en incontables ocasiones. No tenía intención de hacerlo, simplemente pasaba. Donde había llorado en silencio la muerte de Griffin, buscando un momento de paz para poder hacerlo en soledad en el tejado bajo el sol poniente de Nueva York, posteriormente había buscado consuelo en el regazo de Eiji tras morir también Shorter y que todo lo abrumase. Se había despertado después de una pesadilla bañado en sudor, donde ni siquiera levantarse para mojarse la cara con agua fría lo había ayudado a volver al presente, la sombra de la pesadilla aun sintiéndose demasiado real. Eiji se había sentado a su lado en su cama, reconfortándolo con sus palabras y con la promesa de su eterna compañía. Aquella había sido la única vez que, tras ya conocerse, había sido Ash el que iniciara el contacto físico, ignorando aquella vocecita insidiosa en su cabeza que siempre le recomendaba no tocar a Eiji si no quería mancillarlo. Ash le había suplicado que no se fuese, en un momento de debilidad en el que no podía reconstruir a tiempo el muro que había erigido durante muchos años entre él y el resto del mundo. En algún punto de la noche, durante la conversación, habían caído rendidos en brazos de Morfeo de nuevo.

Había amanecido con Eiji aun descansando sobre él. Azorado, Ash movió con cuidado a Eiji para poder levantarse, asegurándose de que no volvería a despertarle una segunda vez. No pudo evitar regañarse mentalmente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Intentó recular en todo lo posible en el momento en el que Eiji finalmente despertó, el chico gritándole algunas cosas en japonés que no podía entender en tono enfadado. No iba a decir que no disfrutase de hacer molestar a Eiji: por alguna razón Ash encontraba un cierto placer en verlo molesto, sus mejillas hinchándose en un puchero de forma casi cómica, de aquella en la que a Ash sólo le da daban ganas de acercar la mano para estirárselos. Pero también lo hacía, en muchas de esas ocasiones, como medida de distracción de la situación.

Nunca hubiese imaginado que la misma persona a la que había mandado al barrio chino, con todos los riesgos que eso conllevaba, a la que le había rechistado que se vigilase las espaldas por su cuenta, y que había puesto en el punto de mira de muchos mandados de Dino con la forma que había tenido de pasarle la cápsula, se volvería tan importante para él que haría cualquier cosa por mantenerla sana y salva, incluso si le costaba su propia vida.

Eiji le había dado nada más que cosas buenas. ¿Y qué había hecho Ash en comparación? Casi conseguido que lo matasen.

«Hmpf. Ríete todo lo que quieras. Espero que de la risa te atragantes con ese tofu.» refunfuñó Ash, dándole un trago a su _peptone_.

Eiji solo rio de nuevo, Ash sabiendo que estaba viendo a través de sus mohines tercos y secos. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo en respuesta, Ash se puso en tensión, agudizando el oído.  
Pisadas. Venía alguien.

Ordenó a Eiji guarecerse, quien obedeció sin rechistar. Por suerte sólo se trataba de The Fly, apareciendo para hacer negocios. Pero su momento de tranquilidad era, una vez más, rápidamente interrumpido por la cruda realidad que vivían.

«Oh, por cierto, también puedes pedirme ataúdes.» añadió The Fly, a medio camino de marcharse tras aceptar aquel pendiente de jade que Ash le había dado como pago.

«Piérdete antes de que sea yo quien te meta en un ataúd.» replicó Ash.

Cuando los pasos de The Fly se silenciaron, no se le pasó por alto que Eiji intentaba volver al ambiente más doméstico que tenían antes.

«En serio, ¿miedo a las calabazas?»

Ash se volvió para mirarlo, totalmente mortificado, rechistando de forma tan atropellada en su acentuado inglés americano que a Eiji le costaba seguir.

«Sí, sí… Es sólo que… El tipo de cosas con las que me imagino a un niño teniendo miedo son tan diferentes… Como de su madre si saca malas notas, o de los truenos, o de los monstruos, no sé…» Eiji ladeó la cabeza, pensativo. «¿Quizá shinigamis…?»

Ash le echó una mirada interrogativa, olvidando el tema de conversación por un momento.

«¿Shiminamis…?»

«Shinigamis.» corrigió Eiji. «Son dioses de la muerte en japonés.»

«¿Te refieres a la parca?»

«Eh…» Eiji desvió la vista un momento, el ceño fruncido. «Bueno, sí, si te es más fácil entenderlo así... La cuestión es que mucha gente teme a la muerte. Los niños no son excepción.»

«”Miedo a la muerte, ¿eh? No es mi caso, entonces.”», pensó Ash.

Un «dios de la muerte»… Era un nombre que, de haber estado alrededor de una cultura japonesa, Ash estaba seguro de que le hubiesen puesto.

¿Cómo olvidar la desesperación que sintió en el momento en el que Eiji lo empujó con un grito de advertencia? La imagen de Eiji cayendo al suelo, casi a cámara lenta mientras el resto del mundo parecía detenerse, poblaría algunas de sus peores pesadillas en una cruel reproducción para siempre. El horror, la desesperación, y el terrible recordatorio de algo parecido que ya había pasado años atrás, cuando se había prestado el lujo de enamorarse. Las gotas de sangre, manchando rápidamente el suelo de rojo.

Lo único que podía recordar a continuación antes de volver a retomar el control de sí mismo era Sing gritándole entre ruegos que dejase de disparar.

Ni siquiera recordaba apretar el gatillo.

Debería haberlo sabido mejor que nadie.

Tenía que dejarlo ir.

Iba a dejarlo ir.

No se convertiría en un dios de la muerte, al menos no para Eiji.

Ash, en el presente, agitó la cabeza. Parecía que aquel día su mente tampoco dejaba de caminar en círculos hasta pasar por las mismas ideas. Quizá sería la pérdida de sangre.

Seguía teniendo razón, sin embargo.

Si tan sólo se hubiesen conocido en mejores circunstancias. Era algo que había deseado miles veces, y que aún ahora hacía. En otro universo, en un tiempo donde viviesen en el mismo mundo, donde Ash podría ofrecerle algo más que su yo manchado y roto. A lo mejor, de esa forma, quedarse juntos para siempre hubiese sido posible.

Ash tenía asperezas por todos lados. Estaba mancillado. Había visto demasiado, y demasiado pronto.

Eiji era luz.

Ash no estaba destinado a poder llegar a tocar la luz, ni tampoco tenerla a su lado. Y aquella era la mayor prueba. Blanca tenía razón. Había estado usando a Eiji de bálsamo para aliviar su soledad, y eso a Eiji casi le había costado la vida. Si lo siguiese a Japón, si siguiese envolviéndose con él, más personas como Lao, y con motivaciones mucho menos puras como lo era el querer salvar a un hermano, lo seguirían.

Ya lo habían seguido hasta Cabo Cod la última vez. Volvería a pasar.

Golzine estaba muerto, pero su herencia seguía viva. La mafia corsa aún existía, con todos los millones que les había robado aún guardados en una de sus cuentas bancarias. La mafia china también seguía viva, con Yut-Lung y su sed de sangre a la cabeza, quien sabía perfectamente que el punto débil de Ash era Eiji. Las pandillas callejeras que no se terminasen de poner de su lado, como la china, también: con las pruebas sobre _banana fish_ completamente carbonizadas, Ash ya no podía limpiar su nombre. ¿Cómo iba a decir que todo había sido causa de una droga que había manipulado la mente de Shorter y hacía que éste no viese otra salida que implorar a Ash en un momento de lucidez que le concediese la liberación de la muerte? ¿Lo creerían? Sing estaría de su lado, pero, ¿qué pasaba con los demás? ¿Y era Sing lo suficientemente poderoso como líder como para contenerlos?

Había tantos que tenían cuentas que saldar con Ash que lo mejor que podía hacer era empezar a escribir una lista con aquellos que no tenían motivos para tener algo en su contra.

Ash estaba siempre anclado en el pasado, o intentando sobrevivir un momento del presente. No había un después libre del atrás.

Por ello, uno de los dos tenía que salir del tablón.

Como había decidido sin ninguna duda la vez que Yut-Lung le había ofrecido la pistola para dispararse a sí mismo, con la promesa de dejar a Eiji en paz, Ash tenía claro que ese alguien sería él.

Ash continuó volviendo sobre sus pasos, de vuelta a la biblioteca mientras seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. Además del dolor en un lado de su costado, siempre persistente pero alcanzando un pico con cada paso que a veces lo hacía enlentecer, notaba un ligero peso en el abrigo. Metió la mano en el bolsillo, tanteándolo.

Oh.

Había olvidado que aún llevaba encima el móvil con el que le había mandado a Max aquel mensaje felicitándolo. Podría llamar y…

Y… ¿Y qué?

No… No quería hacer eso.

Ash continuó caminando, decidido a volver a la biblioteca, su templo personal de paz. Una parte de su cabeza le decía que no debía estar moviéndose tanto con una herida abierta, pero no le importaba.

Una chica chocó contra él, casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio, pidiendo disculpas sin apenas levantar la vista del móvil. Ash apenas susurró un «no es nada» antes de recuperarse y continuar caminando.

Lo había notado antes, pero sí que había tan poca gente aquel día…

Levantó la vista del suelo, ojeando al resto de viandantes: una madre hablando con su niño pequeño, un par de personas que estaban delante de un mapa, leyéndolo…

La gente seguía con sus vidas. Ash se dio cuenta de que el mundo seguiría girando aunque él ya no estuviese allí.

No sabía si era un pensamiento desolador o reconfortante.

Aun así, se sentía un poco perplejo. ¿No habían escuchado el disparo? ¿Lo habían confundido con los ruidos de las obras? ¿O estaban demasiado acostumbrados a ellos?

Era algo triste si era lo último.

La nieve seguía cayendo, inexorable, mientras continuaba su camino. Se pregunto si así era como iba a morir.

¿Era así como se había sentido el leopardo mencionado en el párrafo introductorio de aquel libro de Hemingway? Sí, seguramente así era. No muy diferente de como lo había imaginado, debería añadir. Recibiendo lo mismo que había dado.

Era irónico, en realidad. No creía en el karma, pero parecía que eso era exactamente lo que había pasado.

En cualquier caso, era mejor que morir tirado en alguna celda encarcelado, o en un escondrijo de mala muerte tras ser secuestrado por algún mafioso. Siempre se había imaginado así, tirado, perdido y olvidado. Entre la vida que había llevado cuando lo habían sacado de las calles, viendo a otros niños caer, y la vida que había llevado después al unirse a las pandillas callejeras y posteriormente enfrentarse a Dino, alcanzar los treinta años era algo con lo que nunca había contado. Aquellos estilos de vida no auguraban a nadie un típico final donde morir de forma natural, viejo y arrugado.

Se lo merecía, sin embargo. Se merecía aquel tipo de muerte. Una cuchillada y fuera era más de lo que podía pedir. Había quitado centenares de vidas con menos miramientos.

Al menos había podido vengar a Griff, el imperio de Golzine se estaba cayendo a trozos entre los escándalos, y el resto, incluyendo al menos la mitad de la Casa Blanca, caerían poco a poco, con la inestimable ayuda de Max. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Las pruebas sobre la conspiración de _banana fish_ se habían perdido, pero al menos sabría que tampoco podrían volver a producirla. Y volvería a escoger la vida de Sing sobre la maleta mil veces más.

Un escalofrío lo invadió. Demonios. Hacía tanto frío. Estaba congelándose.

Por fin, la puerta de la biblioteca guardada con las dos estatus de mármol de los leones apareció delante suya.

Un hombre a la entrada con las manos dentro de los bolsillos lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Estaría esperando a alguien? Ash le devolvió la mirada, sin dejar de caminar. El hombre terminó apartando la vista, como desinteresado. Ash se preguntó si se habría dado cuenta de que estaba sangrando y por eso había mirado hacia otro lado para ahorrarse problemas. No fue hasta unos segundos después que recordó que llevaba puesto un jersey negro, y que por eso lo más probable es que nadie hubiese notado nada.

Pronto se encontró ante las escaleras que le llevarían hasta la sala Rose del tercer piso. Había varias personas sentadas, mirando los móviles y hablando entre ellos con emoción contenida. Supuso que era un grupo de amigos.

Miró hacia arriba, hacia su destino. Llegar hasta allí se le había hecho no sólo doloroso, si no también eterno. No tenía ni idea de si su falta de aliento y lo mucho que estaba sudando, el corazón aun acelerándosele, era por haber estado corriendo, el esfuerzo de andar, o que la pérdida de sangre estaba empezando a pasarle factura.

Ash empezó a subir los escalones ayudándose de la barandilla, cada paso que daba con su cuerpo pidiéndole descanso, el dolor acuchillándolo, y más sangre escurriéndosele entre la ropa. Pero aquello no le importaba. Podía ignorar el dolor, por insoportable que fuese. Estaba acostumbrado a soportarlo durante largos periodos de tiempo. No iba a detenerlo.

Quería volver. Tenía que volver. A la sala de lectura. A sentarse donde siempre. A terminar de leer la carta de Eiji. Allí estaría bien.

Ash se dejó caer sobre el asiento nada más llegar, apoyando su peso sobre su brazo y apretando los dientes. Escogió el que estaba justo enfrente del sitio donde solía sentarse. Era el mismo sitio donde Eiji siempre se sentaba cuando venía a buscarlo a la biblioteca.

Ash volvió a desdoblar la carta, abandonando la presión que hacía en su costado momentáneamente para ayudarse con ambas manos, tiñéndola aún más de rojo. Sus ojos, escaneando el papel con avidez, no tardaron en encontrar la línea por la que la había dejado.

_Me pregunto qué es de lo que quería protegerte. Creo que quería protegerte de tu futuro. Porque el destino te estaba arrastrando, como una riada. Me contaste una vez sobre un leopardo que habías leído en un libro de Hemingway, que murió en la cima de la montaña. Me hablaste de cómo creías que ese leopardo sabía de antemano que no podría volver. Pero yo te dije que no eras un leopardo, que podías cambiar tu destino. Es cierto, Ash. Puedes cambiar tu destino._

_No estás solo, Ash. Yo estoy contigo. Mi alma siempre estará contigo._

_—Eiji._

Ash recordó amables palabras en el pasado, parecidas, junto a miradas cálidas y manos apoyadas en su hombro con determinación.

«Incluso si todo el mundo está en tu contra, yo estoy de tu parte.  
»Haría lo que fuese por ti.

Aquella carta le daba un retazo más de Eiji, un retazo de algo cálido que no había conocido antes o, si lo había hecho alguna vez, ya lo había olvidado.

Por encima de tantas cosas, Eiji había creído en él hasta el final.

Destrozado y con mil y un defectos, Eiji lo había querido hasta el final.

Se sentía tan feliz. No podía detener las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. No tardaron en empezar a caer, empapando el papel.

Aún con la sangre que continuaba sin cesar de abandonar su cuerpo, haciendo su pensamiento cada vez más aletargado, lo que Ash sentía era una extraña mezcla de paz y tristeza.

Paz, que lo cubría como el alivio de una sábana gruesa de lana en un día frío. Aquella paz era algo que no recordaba haber sentido nunca. Ahora, todo se acababa. No tenía ningún miedo.

Tristeza, porque una minúscula parte de él aún anhelaba poder aferrar aquello que no podía tener, como el niño que alzaba los brazos intentando aferrar los decorados sobre su cuna.

Quizá Dios sí existía y había escuchado sus plegarias días atrás contra el cristal de la ventana del orfanato, en aquel momento de desesperación en el que no sabía qué hacer, cuando había rezado por la vida de Eiji, rogado porque no se lo llevasen y pedido que se lo llevasen a él en su lugar.  
¿Era esa la razón por lo que aquello le había pasado? ¿Tenía que saldar la deuda? ¿Su vida por la de Eiji?

No estaba seguro de que su vida tuviese tanto valor.

Ash levantó la vista al techo. Un cielo dibujado, teñido de naranja por la puesta de sol. Era tal y como el que estaría surcando Eiji en aquellos instantes, de vuelta a su mundo.

Lejos de él.

Pero a salvo.

«A lo mejor tenías razón, Eiji, y algo como un dios sí que existe… Y a lo mejor hay un montón de dioses, como decís en Japón…»

Se llevó la mano izquierda al costado de nuevo. El dolor no paraba. No disminuía. Y la sangre continuaba resbalando, esta vez empozándose a sus pies.

Abstrayéndose de la situación, Ash pensó en Eiji en su lugar. En su sonrisa, en sus ojos oscuros pero cálidos, en la forma en la que se iluminaba su cara cuando estaba alegre. Sentado en su asiento, casi podía sentir que seguía a su lado.

No podría pedir nada más. Aquello era suficiente.

Aquella era la mejor muerte que podría tener. Aunque su cuerpo tenía cada vez más frío, Ash sentía una calidez que nada podría disipar.

Nadie nunca lo había hecho sentir tan preciado. Tan completo. Tan querido.

Con Eiji, todo había sido más brillante, más vivo. Con Eiji, el mundo había parecido un poco mejor. Con Eiji, la vida había significado algo más que pura supervivencia.

Sólo el recuerdo de Eiji y aquellas palabras en la carta irradiaban una amabilidad y una calidez que jamás esperaba experimentar. Un amor que nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba hasta que lo había tenido. Uno al que, si realmente tenía un alma como decía Eiji, ésta se aferraba a él como al agua lo hace un sediento en medio del desierto.

Y eso era suficiente.

Se sentía tan dichoso. Mejor que convertirse en una de las bajas en una rencilla de bandas callejeras, o tirado en un callejón en un par de años en el futuro. Había tenido la oportunidad de otra elección en la que simplemente desvanecerse con tranquilidad, sin más signos de violencia sobre su cuerpo que una herida oculta bajo su mano izquierda. Un lugar más limpio, más digno, que le daba alguna sensación de que vivía en el mundo normal. Uno de sus lugares favoritos.

Aquella no le parecía que fuese una manera forma de partir.

Era mejor quemarse allí que apagarse lentamente.

Ash recordó un pasaje que había encontrado en otro libro de Hemingway titulado «Por quien doblan las campanas», del que nunca había tenido ocasión de hablar a Eiji. O quizá fuese que no se había atrevido a hacerlo, por todo lo que implicaba. Era una parte a la que no le había prestado mucha atención en su momento cuando había leído el libro, un sentimiento que le sonaba demasiado alienígena y surreal.

Pero ahora, después de aquellos meses junto a Eiji, lo entendía.

_«No te engañes acerca del amor que sientas por alguien. Lo que ocurre es que las más de las gentes no tienen la suerte de encontrarlo. Tú no lo habías sentido nunca antes, y ahora lo sientes. Lo que te sucede, aunque no dure más que hoy y una parte de mañana, o aunque dure toda la vida, es la cosa más importante que puede sucederle a un ser humano. Habrá siempre gentes que digan que eso no existe, porque no han podido conseguirlo. Pero yo te digo que existe, y que has tenido suerte, aunque mueras mañana.»_

  
Cuánta razón tenía.

Ash cerró los ojos, la vista ya nebulosa y grisácea, y se llevó la carta a los labios. Podía sentir el amor que emanaba de aquellas palabras.

Y amar de vuelta, tener tal sentimiento en su interior, le había hecho sentir un poco menos roto.

«Gracias, Eiji. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias...»

Ash apoyó la cabeza en la mesa, sin poder dejar de sonreír, un sentimiento indescriptible de felicidad inundando su corazón.


	2. un día de verano en invierno

_Encontremos nuestro sitio_  
_sobre la rama de un viejo roble_  
_Nuestros pies balanceándose_  
_al son de una voz en la brisa_  
_Y los pájaros cantarían_  
_a la orilla de un estrecho arroyo_

_Estos recuerdos se quedarán conmigo_

_Hicimos nuestro camino_  
_hasta una colina al lado del mar_  
_con sal en el pelo_  
_con arena en nuestros pies_  
_Luchemos contra el sol_  
_mientras nos quemaba la piel_

_Estos recuerdos se quedarán conmigo_

_Ahora estoy muy lejos_  
_Estos recuerdos aún quedan_

_Ahora estoy muy lejos_  
_Aun así, tú estás conmigo_

_Ahora estoy muy lejos_  
_Estos recuerdos aún quedan_

_Ahora estoy muy lejos_

_Aun así, tú estás conmigo_  
[Hollow Coves – “These Memories” (Traducción)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6Keg3XKKjM)

* * *

_«¡… sh! ¡Ash…!»_

Algo no dejaba de llamarlo y zarandear su hombro. ¿Por qué no podían dejarlo en paz?

   –Ugh… Cinco minutos más…

   –¡ASH!

Molesto, Ash abrió los ojos, parpadeando varias veces para intentar aclarar más rápidamente su visión. Se encontró con Eiji, que estaba inclinado frente a él haciendo pucheros, con su cara aniñada y sus grandes ojos oscuros mirándolo atentamente.

   –¡Por fin…! Nunca comprenderé cómo puedes dormirte de forma tan profunda y tan automática en cualquier sitio... –refunfuñó Eiji, poniendo los brazos en jarra.– Llevo un rato intentando despertarte, ¿sabes? Ha dado tiempo a que todo el mundo saliese ya. Menudo bello durmiente estás hecho.– añadió, con un tono más bromista y un ligero acento siempre notable.

   –… ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó Ash, completamente desorientado, mirando de un lado a otro. Reconoció rápidamente el sitio como el interior de un avión. No había nadie más entre las butacas, aparte de él y Eiji.

   –¡Ya hemos llegado! –Eiji se puso recto, juntando las palmas de las manos.– ¡Catorce largas, largas horas de vuelo! ¡日本へようこそ、アッシュ!

   –¿Japón? No recuerdo… –Ash murmuró, aún con la boca pastosa y el pensamiento lento, frotándose los ojos con las manos. La parte despierta de su mente reconocía lo que había dicho Eiji en japonés: era un saludo de bienvenida al país que Ibe le había enseñado una vez. La parte aún dormida, sin embargo…

Ash frunció el ceño, mirando por fuera de la ventanilla, el brillo del sol cegándolo. ¿De verdad estaba en Japón?

Eiji se inclinó de nuevo hacia él, sus ojos grandes y tan marrones que parecían negros mirando a Ash con detenimiento. Levantó las cejas, como percatándose de algo por primera vez.

   –¡Ash! ¡Estás empapado en sudor!

   –¿Lo estoy…?

Ash se llevó la mano a la frente. Eiji tenía razón. Estaba sudando copiosamente. Qué extraño.

   –Hm… –Ash murmuró, aún algo somnoliento.– Supongo que el cambio de temperatura en comparación a Nueva York tendrá algo que ver… Japón es muy húmeda, ¿no es así?

   –¿Tanta diferencia hay? Yo no he notado nada… Además, todavía estamos en invierno…– respondió Eiji, mirando a su alrededor, como si eso le fuese a dar una explicación más satisfactoria, sumido en sus pensamientos. Él aún llevaba su abrigo verde con capucha puesto, pero no estaba sudando. Pareció quedarse contento con esa respuesta de todos modos, porque se volvió a erguir, sonriendo a la vez que le tendía una mano para ayudar a Ash a levantarse.– ¿Qué? ¿Vamos yendo?

Ash aceptó su ayuda, cogiéndolo de la mano para impulsarse y posteriormente recoger el poco equipaje de mano que llevaba en forma de mochila. Así, ambos abandonaron el avión, siendo efectivamente los últimos en hacerlo. Tras pasar por la pasarela de acceso y por fin poner pie en tierras japonesas, Ash no podía dejar de mirar a todas partes, deleitándose con cada detalle.

   –Increíble… –Se encontraba maravillado, sus ojos de jade brillando con emoción.– Nunca pensé que pudiera estar aquí de verdad, en el aeropuerto internacional de Haneda, en Tokio… Se siente casi como si fuese un sueño…

Se sentía un poco intimidado por tantos carteles con símbolos que eran casi totalmente ilegibles para él. Pero también sabía que, estando al lado de Eiji, no tendría ningún problema con eso. También notó que había, por suerte para él, bastante escrito en inglés. Supuso que era de esperar, tratándose de un aeropuerto internacional.

Eiji le agarró de la muñeca, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. En otras circunstancias, bajo otro contexto u otras personas, se habría zafado del agarre al momento. Pero Ash se dejó. Como siempre que se trataba de Eiji, su cuerpo no disparaba ninguna alarma ni sentía la necesidad de apartarlo de un manotazo.

Estaba a salvo.

   –¡Si sólo estamos dentro del aeropuerto! Aún te queda mucho por ver, venga, vamos. –rio Eiji, mientras tiraba de él.– Tenemos que ir a recoger mi maleta. También he conseguido un coche para llevarnos a casa, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Déjaselo todo a tu hermanito.– añadió, con un guiño.

Ash asintió.

Al momento que iba a seguirlo, sin embargo, todo empezó a dar vueltas. Ash gruñó, soltándose bruscamente de Eiji y sujetándose la cabeza con una mano, casi perdiendo el equilibrio. Por suerte, Eiji fue lo suficientemente rápido, dándose cuenta para sujetarlo a tiempo antes de que cayese al suelo.

   –¡Cuidado, Ash! –Eiji lo miró, con un deje preocupado en su voz. En otro momento seguramente habría hecho algún comentario sobre lo baja que tenía Ash la tensión siempre que se despertaba, pero su preocupación parecía haber dejado de lado aquella dinámica jocosa habitual.– ¿Todo bien?

Ash levantó la vista a Eiji, sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo.

   –Sí, sí, no te preocupes… Lo siento por asustarte.

Eiji aseguró más su agarre, pasando un brazo de Ash por su cuello. No parecía muy seguro de querer dejar a Ash ir.

   –¿Crees que puedes llegar hasta el coche?

   –Claro que puedo… –dijo Ash, frunciendo el ceño.– ¿Qué vas a hacer, si no? ¿Llevarme en volandas por el aeropuerto? No creerás—

Mirando a Eiji, Ash se dio cuenta de que esa era exactamente el tipo de cosa en la que estaba pensando. No pudo evitar ruborizarse.

   –Eiji. –lanzó Ash, con una mirada de advertencia, soltándose con rapidez de los brazos de Eiji, no sabía si por la vergüenza o por demostrar que podía arreglárselas perfectamente. Quizá ambas.– De ninguna manera.

Tras mirarse fijamente por unos segundos Ash desvió la vista. Se revolvió el pelo, perdido. Al volver a girarse se encontró con el semblante de Eiji, que seguía mirándolo completamente serio.

   –¿Cuál es el problema? –parpadeó.– Te he cargado miles de veces en el pasado para sacarte de la cama…

   –¡E–eso es diferente! –mortificado, Ash no pudo evitar alzar la voz, mirando de un lado a otro en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que había subido demasiado el volumen. Maldita sea. ¿No se suponía que los japoneses eran recatados y vergonzosos? ¿Por qué pensaba que cargar a otro hombre adulto por la mitad del aeropuerto era tan buena idea? ¿Y cómo es que conservaba tanta energía después de un vuelo tan largo?

«¡Aprende a leer mejor la situación, Eiji!», pensó también Ash.

Eiji abrió la boca para añadir algo más, pero Ash lo calló antes de que dijese algo que resultase incluso más embarazoso. No iba a negar que le gustaba que se preocupase por él, pero seguía siendo vergonzoso. Lo que era más, estaban en un sitio público.

Casi prefería que se burlase de él por cualquier cosa.

   –¡Lo que sea…! –Ash se alejó unos pasos, hacia donde imaginaba que estaría la sala de desembarque a juzgar por las señalizaciones, quitándose el abrigo de color perla y colgándoselo de un brazo. Aún se sentía algo extraño, pero lo atajaba a que estuviese mareado por el calor. Se detuvo, volviéndose para mirar a Eiji.– ¿Dónde estaba el coche, decías?

***

Ash, que se había dejado resbalar en el asiento poco a poco a medida que pasaba el tiempo, luchó contra el impulso de usar la palanca para inclinarlo, recostarse, y subir los pies sobre el salpicadero. Sabía que a Eiji le molestaba cuando hacía eso. Con un suspiro, se volvió a sentar bien, recolocándose el cinturón.

Giró la vista. Eiji se encontraba hurgando entre botones de vez en cuando, tarea que abandonaba cuando el semáforo volvía a ponerse en verde, y a la que volvía cuando se encontraba uno en rojo. No tardó mucho más en dar con lo que estaba buscando, pues pronto unos primeros acordes de una guitarra eléctrica, seguidos de una batería y otra guitarra eléctrica, invadieron el coche.

Ash se incorporó un poco en gesto de reconocimiento.

   –Ey, conozco esta canción.

   –Lo sé. Te podía oír cuando te ponías a cantarla en la ducha. –dijo Eiji, mirándolo brevemente antes de volver a concentrar la mirada en la carretera.

Ash empezó a seguir el ritmo con la cabeza, cantando a la vez.

   –¡Ahí va otra vez! –rio Eiji, durante un momento de simples instrumentales. Ash adoraba escuchar esa risa.– ¡No das una entre palabra inventada! ¿Seguro que eso que cantas es japonés?

Ash hizo un mohín con los labios, llevándose la mano al pecho en un fingido gesto dolido.

   –Oye, lo que importa es la intención, la entonación de las palabras con el ritmo de la música. ¿No crees que en eso se me da bien?

   –¡Para nada! –Eiji volvió a reír.– Pero lo que sí tienes es una voz bonita. Podrías dedicarte a esto.

   –¿Eso crees?

Notó que la pregunta iba esta vez en serio. Si tenía que ser sincero, a Ash su voz no le sonaba especialmente atractiva, pero lo que tampoco iba a negar es que sabía que debía poseer algún encanto gracias a ella. La había entrenado al fin y al cabo, hasta saber cómo convertirla tanto en hielo como en terciopelo según fuese necesario.

   –Si te creas un canal de _YouTube_ estoy seguro de que conseguirías muchos fans. Podrías hacerte hasta famoso. –continuó Eiji, volviéndolo a mirar por medio segundo, queriendo señalar que escuchaba con atención pero a la vez no queriendo perder el foco en la carretera.

Ash se entrelazó las manos detrás de la cabeza.

   –Sí, claro... –gruñó.– Cantar profesionalmente no es lo mismo que restregarse contra tíos mugrientos mientras sueltas gallos en Times Square, ¿sabes?

¿Cómo se suponía que iba alguien como él a cantar en serio y llegar a alguna parte?

Eiji se estremeció visiblemente ante el comentario, Ash reprendiéndose mentalmente al darse cuenta.

   –Lo siento, no quería… –Eiji se detuvo un momento, como midiendo las palabras.– Parece que siempre que intento ayudar con tu futuro y lo que puedes hacer, meto la pata… Como cuando aún estábamos en Nueva York y te dije que podrías llegar a ser modelo…

Esta vez Eiji no volvió a apartar la vista de la carretera. Tampoco dijo nada más.

Ash se humedeció los labios, su mente trabajando mil por hora.

   –Eiji, no, yo…

Finalmente cerró la boca, no sabiendo qué decir. Frunció el ceño. Sabía que Eiji no quería implicar nada malo, por tanto, ¿por qué seguía metiendo la pata así? ¿No podía morderse la lengua por una vez?

Ash se revolvió en el asiento. Continuaron así, sin hablar por un rato, un silencio que no debía estar ahí apoderándose del interior del coche. Ninguno de los dos volvió a prestar demasiada atención al ruido de fondo que ahora constituía el aparato de música.

Tras un par de canciones más, Eiji fue quien decidió romper ese silencio, cambiando de tema.

   –Ey, Ash. Estaba pensando… ¿No tienes hambre?

   –Hm, un poco sí…

   –¡Genial! Vamos a parar a pasar por la tienda entonces. Lo decía porque estoy seguro de que por aquí había un sitio… –Eiji sacó la punta de la lengua, en señal de concentración.– que nos puede servir…

Girando por alguna calle que reconocía, Eiji aparcó en un sitio que había encontrado, con considerable buena suerte, libre. Dejando aún las llaves puestas, Eiji abrió la puerta del piloto.

Al no escuchar el portazo consiguiente, Ash levantó la vista. Eiji se había detenido a mirarle.

   –Quédate aquí, ¿vale? Vendré enseguida.

Ash abrió la boca para preguntar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Eiji aún debía estar preocupado por lo que le había pasado antes en el aeropuerto. Intentó tranquilizarlo.

   –Estoy bien, era un simple mareo. Ya se me ha pasado. –Eiji frunció el ceño, Ash se encogió de hombros.– No voy a morirme o algo así en el primer segundo en el que no estés mirando, hermanito. Puedes dejar de hacer de ángel de la guarda.

   –¡Sólo me preocupo por ti!

   –Sí, sí…

Eiji, con las mejillas hinchadas y el ceño aún fruncido, cerró la puerta con un portazo. Ash sacudió la cabeza, riéndose mientras lo veía alejarse con los puños apretados y el paso decidido. Pronto, su figura se perdió dentro de una de las tiendas.

En realidad, y aunque era algo que no pensaba admitir en voz alta ni harto de vino, a Ash le gustaba que Eiji siempre fuese tan atento con él. Se preocupaba hasta el punto de que Ash sentía que le estaba consintiendo más que otra cosa. No estaba acostumbrado a que mucha gente hiciese eso, o al menos no de corazón. Dino Golzine, por ejemplo, le había dado mil y un caprichos junto a todos los lujos imaginables. Pero también se trataba de Dino Golzine. Con todo por lo que le había hecho pasar, en lo que a Ash respectaba, el viejo verde se los podía haber quedado todos y cada uno de ellos. Y nadie, ni siquiera Blanca, podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Ash alzó la vista hacia el cielo, despejado y azulado, mientras seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. Era consciente de que sus ideas en el romance y el sexo no concordaban con las del público en general, entre otras cosas porque sentía una desconexión total entre ambas. Sexo era sinónimo de muchas cosas: de conseguir beneficios, de poder, de control,… pero no de sentimientos. Sabía que estaban entrelazados para el público común, pero ése nunca había sido su caso.

Y eso complicaba demasiado las cosas con Eiji.

Cruzó los brazos. No sabía cómo se suponía que iba a tener que presentarse a sí mismo a partir de entonces, ante su familia y sus amigos.

«Hola. Soy Ash (¿Aslan?), un buen amigo de Eiji. Encantado.»

Ah, cierto. También debería aprender algo de etiqueta. Los japoneses hacían reverencias al saludar y presentarse, ¿no era así? Recordaba lo que le había costado quitarle a Eiji aquel hábito que tenía siempre de inclinar la cabeza.

Pero bueno. Aquello ya lo resolvería. La cuestión era que definirlo así era muy corto y frío. Sonaba incluso distante. Iba a vivir con Eiji, lo había seguido desde la otra punta del mundo sin tener algún plan hecho o alguna idea del idioma. Sí, podría ser así, que fuesen simplemente amigos inseparables, pero… ¿No resultaba extraño? No por cualquier amigo uno dejaba atrás su vida entera. No era la norma, al menos. Aunque tampoco es que la vida de Ash hubiese sido hasta entonces la mayor de las alegrías, no como para tener demasiadas reticencias a la hora de dejarla atrás.

Era consciente de que su relación con Eiji era diferente y especial, pero no estaba seguro de dónde dibujar la línea exactamente. Tan cursi como sonaba, había sido una conexión desde el primer momento que no había sentido antes. Había sido conocerlo y algo había hecho click. Pronto, parecía como si se hubiesen conocido de toda la vida. La respuesta más fácil era «Eiji es Eiji», pero eso no le serviría para explicar mucho.

«Hola. Soy Ash, la pareja de Eiji. Encantado.»

Aparte de que la idea le resultase abrumadora, aunque si lo pensaba no exactamente desagradable, Eiji y él no estaban saliendo juntos. Eso a no ser que comer perritos calientes comprados en un carrito ambulante delante de la biblioteca pública contase como una cita. O «compré un apartamento para vigilar las actividades de un don de la mafia al que intento liquidar y a la vez tenerte cerca, donde no te volviesen a secuestrar e intentar asesinar» contase como un típico vivir juntos… Pero no. Y desde luego que no iba a contarle a nadie nada de eso. De hecho, cuanto más se ahorrase de toda aquella historia, tanto mejor. No quería que la familia de Eiji, con toda la razón del mundo, lo echase a patadas. La única vez que podía decir que habían hecho algo «de parejas» era cuando lo había besado durante su última estancia en prisión, y sólo había sido una tapadera para pasarle una cápsula con un mensaje secreto. Además, ¿podía alguien como él tener una relación de pareja? ¿Qué tenía él para ofrecer como pareja? Ash quería ser una persona normal, saludable. Quería ser amado. Quería amar. Quería ser feliz y hacer feliz. Pero una cosa eran los deseos, y otra la realidad del presente, donde tampoco estaba seguro de que mereciese tales cosas. Por otro lado, el sexo era, sin ninguna duda, algo que se tomaba siempre como garantizado entre parejas. Sin embargo, todo lo que Ash sabía de sexo era sucio, degradante, horrible. Antes prefería beberse un bote de _Clorox_ que someter a Eiji a eso. Nadie se merecía eso. Por no hablar de que él mismo estaba harto del sexo. Podía... No, prefería, si tenía que ser más exacto, vivir sin él. Pero si Eiji, por alguna razón, fuese a estar con él de esa forma… El sexo era inevitable, ¿no?

Bajó la vista. No tenía forma de explicarlo en inglés. Tampoco en ese francés o italiano que Dino le había hecho aprender, con la intención de algún día convertirlo en su heredero. Ash se preguntó si habría alguna palabra o frase sencilla en el japonés para definir la relación que tenía con Eiji.

A veces lo había querido preguntar, clarificar las líneas de aquel pseudoromance. «¿Qué tipo de relación tenemos?» «¿Sientes de la misma forma lo mismo hacia mí que siento yo hacia ti, o estoy siendo presuntuoso por lanzar la posibilidad preguntándolo?». Algunas cosas que hacían, o que se decían entre ellos… Ash era consciente de que no era lo más común, aun incluso entre mejores amigos. Desde luego, había cosas que había dicho o hecho sin pensárselo dos veces que no estaba seguro de que hubiera sido así ni siquiera con Shorter, y tenía la impresión de que a Eiji le pasaba igual. El tono y forma al decir algo, una mirada que duraba más de la cuenta… Siempre había habido algo.

Quizá lo habría preguntado ya, de haber sido las circunstancias más fortuitas. Pero siempre había sido mejor no hacerlo, en una batalla constante entre mantener las distancias y no hacerlo, porque envolverse con Ash ya traía muchos problemas, y era mejor no complicar las cosas aún más. Había estado intentando apartar a Eiji en incontables ocasiones, al fin y al cabo. Era sólo por la persistencia con la que se encontraba una y otra vez que, en algún momento del camino, había dejado de hacerlo.

Eiji. Él era tan normal. Y radiante, como el sol de mediodía. Y allí estaba el en comparación, irreparablemente roto. Sucio. Oscuro. Condenado a aquella sensación permanente de vacío en su interior. Se le había arrebatado el poder experimentar relaciones normales antes de ni siquiera tener la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Cómo deseaba que Eiji hubiese conocido una mejor versión de él que no fuese semejante caos con pies.

... ¿Qué versión, sin embargo? Apenas recordaba cómo era todo antes de que su vida se hubiese ido al traste. A veces no se sentía más que un chicle tirado en la acera después de haberle quitado todo el sabor. Sentía que podría haber sido una mejor persona si no lo hubiesen moldeado desde el comienzo, si nada de aquello hubiese pasado. Sentía que había una pieza vital que faltaba y, al no contar con ella, no podía imaginar cómo sería el tenerla. ¿Cómo habría crecido? ¿Cómo habría sido su personalidad en comparación? ¿Existiría un Ash en el ahora fuera de la miseria y de la tristeza, más allá del trauma y de la tragedia?

No tenía respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas.

Ir a un instituto, hacer amigos en aquel mundo, prepararse para la universidad, graduarse, conseguir un trabajo… Nunca había podido hacer eso. ¿Podría llegar a hacer esas cosas ahora? Conseguir una casa, un lugar al que regresar, donde Eiji también estuviese. Donde hubiese un jardín, de césped sobre el que echarse en días soleados. Sentir los rayos del sol, el olor a mojado y el peso de un perro en su regazo. En esos días, cogería a Eiji de la mano, quizá jugando con la manguera instalada en ese mismo jardín para combatir el calor, y se dejarían caer al césped entre risas y con la ropa empapada.

Ash frunció el ceño, en una sensación de _déjà vu_. ¿No había tenido ya una conversación interna sobre lo mismo hacía poco? Por alguna razón, sin embargo, no conseguía recordar cómo había acabado.

Levantó la vista. Se sentía tan extraño allí. Como fuera de lugar, como pez fuera del agua. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había tenido permitido bajar la guardia, aunque sólo fuese por un rato. Quizá la última hubiese sido en aquellos días de verano que había pasado en el trayecto desde Cabo Cod hasta volver a Nueva York, cuando Shorter aún estaba vivo.

Ash sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordarlo. Shorter. Shorter había hecho tanto por él. Lo que había pasado era demasiado cruel e injusto. Debería haber hablado con Nadia. Debería haberle pedido disculpas, pero… ¿Cómo se suponía que debía hacerlo? Al final sólo había retrasado el momento, una y otra vez. Se sentía tan culpable. Nadia merecía una explicación después de que envolver a Shorter y a Sing en sus problemas hubiese tenido tan fatales consecuencias. Había costado la vida del primero, y casi la del segundo. Pero Ash nunca se la había dado.

Había tantos cabos que había dejado sin atar.

Ash suspiró. Se acomodó de nuevo en el asiento, observando a la gente que iba y venía por las calles. Eiji tenía razón. Tokio estaba repleta, tal y como lo estaba Nueva York. Era toda una urbe, tan llena como había visto que solía estar en fotos y vídeos de Internet. Siempre decían que estaba superpoblada, y ahora podía comprobar de primera mano que tenían razón. Muchos automóviles pasaban cerca, el sonido siendo ahogado con las puertas y las ventanas cerradas…

… Cerradas.

Un ataque de náusea le subió desde el fondo del estómago. Ash se tapó la boca. Agradeció que aún no hubiese comido, porque por lo menos en el peor de los casos no arruinaría la tapicería del coche.

«No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso…»

Maldita sea. ¿Un ataque de claustrofobia? ¿En serio? ¿Y ahora?

Ash intentó autoconvencerse de que no, no estaba encerrado. Podía salir. Podía escapar. Era un _coche_. Coche en el que Eiji había dejado las llaves puestas. Podía abrir la ventana y que entrase el aire. También podía abrir la puerta y salir del coche. Tenía el control sobre la situación. Tenía poder. Aquello no era como otras veces.

Ash abrió la puerta del copiloto, con cuidado de no darle sin querer a algún viandante. Una suave brisa entró, agitándole el pelo.

«¿Ves? Está todo bien. No pasa nada. Está bien.»

El ruido, antes taponado, llenó el coche, ahogando tanto el intento de su mente de anclarse en un recuerdo del pasado como el sonido de la música. Ash empezó a respirar lenta y profundamente, contando los segundos, apoyando la cabeza contra la cabecera del asiento y cerrando los ojos. Al cabo de un par de minutos, algo más tranquilo, volvió a cerrar la puerta, taponando de nuevo el ruido de la calle y haciendo audible la música.

Ash recordó una técnica de relajación que había leído en un libro. Tenía que concentrarse en las sensaciones de su cuerpo al relajar cada una de sus partes. Sentir el peso de cada parte del cuerpo al destensarla, sentir el calor que irradiaban. Cerró los ojos, y se dedicó mentalmente durante los siguientes minutos a seguir las instrucciones que había guardado en algún lugar de su memoria.

El momento pasó minutos después. Ash aún recordaba el libro en el cual había leído aquello. Las técnicas de relajación eran uno de los primeros apartados. También recordaba otros, así como casos reales que el autor utilizaba para ilustrar mejor sus ideas. Había uno en específico con el que siempre se había identificado, un hombre de mediana edad diagnosticado con trastorno de estrés postraumático. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, nunca había sido capaz de terminar de leerlo. Algo le perturbaba. Quizá fuese la sensación de lo mucho que se identificaba con lo que contaba. ¿Era eso lo que a él le pasaba? ¿No era algo que sólo sufrían personas como los veteranos de guerra? En ese caso, personas como Griffin o Max tenían todas las de la ley de estar afectados pero, ¿era Ash realmente merecedor de que le pusieran esa etiqueta, o le quedaba demasiado grande? ¿No estaba siendo pretencioso? No podía haber sido tan malo, ¿no? Además, había pasado un montón de tiempo desde las peores partes. Ya tendría que tenerlo superado, ¿no?

Fuera lo que fuese, al menos se alegraba de que aquello no le hubiese pasado delante de Eiji. No era como si no le hubiese visto en situaciones así en el pasado, pero ahora que estaba en Japón no quería estar cargándolo otra vez con sus problemas.

Eso era. Todo iba a estar bien.

Ash se dio la vuelta en el asiento para alcanzar su mochila, que había dejado en los asientos traseros. Rebuscando entre uno de los bolsillos delanteros sacó dos folios, que con las marcas se veía habían sido doblados y desdoblados bastantes veces. Desenvolviéndolos, las palabras que había leído ya varias veces le devolvieron la vista.

Sí, aquello era lo que necesitaba. Nunca fallaban en terminar de calmarlo.

Ash leyó la carta, una y otra vez. Aún se alegraba de no haber tenido a Eiji delante en el momento en el que la había leído por primera vez, porque sabía que habría hecho o dicho algo terriblemente embarazoso.

«Mi alma siempre estará contigo.»

Leer aquello siempre lo llenaba de sentimientos, como una cascada. Era justo como le había dicho a Blanca. Era… Diablos, no quería echarse a llorar ahora.

El sonido de la puerta del piloto abriéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Eiji había vuelto, y traía varias bolsas de la compra con él. Ash se guardó discretamente la carta, doblándola con rapidez y metiéndosela en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.

   –¿Ves? No me he muerto mientras no mirabas. –anunció Ash. Esperaba que el tono de su voz no traicionase el torrente de emociones por el que acababa de pasar hacía unos segundos.

Eiji le echó una mirada malhumorada, pero pareció preferir ignorar su comentario, soltando las bolsas sobre el salpicadero y abriéndolas para ir sacando los contenidos en su lugar.

   –He traído un par de _bento_ , también _gyoza_ , _onigiri_ de diferentes sabores,... Ah, y tu comida favorita, también. –añadió triunfal, sacando el último envase, con una ensalada de aguacate y marisco.

Ash arqueó una ceja. Eiji le había hablado de las tiendas _conbini_ en el pasado, pero aun así no pudo evitar que le llamase la atención que la comida tuviese tan buen aspecto. No era como la comida rápida que solía evitar si podía en América, llena de grasas y calorías vacías. Eiji tenía razón. La comida en Japón se veía saludable.

   –¿No es demasiada comida para nosotros dos solos?

   –No te preocupes, si sobra para después.

Ash asintió. Tampoco le faltaba razón. Decidió probar uno de los _onigiri_. Con un mordisco, comprobó que el que había cogido estaba relleno de ensalada de atún.

Recordaba cuando Eiji le hizo unos así caseros. El pobre pasaba casi todo el tiempo en el apartamento y, aunque sabía que era por su bien, Ash se seguía sintiendo culpable cuando lo dejaba demasiadas horas solo. Por lo que sabía, Eiji aprovechaba el tiempo en mejorar su inglés leyendo o viendo una serie cuando no había ninguna tarea de la casa que atender, entre las que estaba encargarse de la comida. Una de las cosas a las que se había decidido, por alguna razón, era en darle a Ash la mejor dieta posible y en hacerle probar toda la cocina japonesa posible.

Había algunas similitudes entre la comida china y la japonesa que Ash había observado. Solía ir a ver a Nadia y a Shorter, y de paso se solía quedar a comer en Chang Dai. Así era, de hecho, como había aprendido a usar palillos, aunque no sin la mofa de Shorter durante un tiempo ante sus terribles intentos. Pero, en aquel caso con los _onigiri_ , sí que le había resultado totalmente nuevo. El arroz, aunque común en ambas cocinas, era utilizado de distinta forma.

Bones y Kong le habían traído a Eij una arrocera junto a la lista de ingredientes que había pedido, y que Eiji no podía conseguir por su cuenta en One Columbus Place. De ese modo, una mañana Ash encontró unos triángulos de arroz envueltos en algas en la mesa además de, como era habitual, su plato de ensalada de aguacate y marisco.

Ante la cara de expectación de Eiji, Ash encontró que no le desagradaban como lo haría el _natto_. Lo contrario, de hecho. Y Eiji era increíblemente bueno en la cocina. Más de una vez Ash se había preguntado si sería así desde el comienzo, desde antes de llegar a América. No estaba fingiendo cuando le hacía cumplidos. Quien quiera que fuese que en el futuro saliese con Eiji no podría quejarse de que la comida era mala. No podría quejarse de nada, en realidad. Eiji era maravilloso.

Ash estaba contento con estar cerca de Eiji, con estar en su vida, con no haberse convertido en el recuerdo desagradable de una estancia en América que casi le había costado la vida. No iba a pedir más. Aún así, no pudo evitar una punzada en el corazón al imaginarlo saliendo con otra persona y convirtiéndose en alguien secundario en su vida.

   –Están buenos, –Ash tragó, forzándose a dejar de pensar en aquello y volver al presente.– pero los tuyos son mejores. –añadió al final. Se había acostumbrado tanto a la comida de Eiji, quien no dudaba en cocinar varios platos para él si hacía falta, que cualquier cosa palidecía en comparación.– ¿Cuánto te salió todo?

   –No mucho. Esos _onigiri_ no pasaban de los cien yenes. –respondió Eiji, mirando hacia otro lado y rascándose la mejilla con un dedo. Ash había notado desde hacía tiempo que Eiji no parecía saber cómo aceptar los cumplidos. Se preguntaba si sería cosa de los japoneses, o sólo de Eiji.

Ash echó un vistazo a la factura, que Eiji había dejado en la bolsa ahora vacía, intentando descifrar lo que ponía. Tendría que mirar cuanto era todo eso en dólares. No iba a dejar a Eiji pagar todo, pero darle dólares ahora era ridículo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que debería haber hecho un cambio de divisas en el aeropuerto? Se hizo una nota mental de que buscaría un banco más tarde.

Ash volvió a dirigir la vista a Eiji, preguntándose qué iría a comer...

… y, cómo no, Eiji fue directo a por lo que sabía iba a ser _natto_ , una chispa de emoción en sus ojos.

«No sé qué me esperaba…»

Efectivamente, al abrir Eiji el paquete Ash comprobó que se trataba de _natto_. Observó a Eiji empezar a juntarlo todo, salsa, soja y arroz. Iba a retirar aquello de que la comida japonesa fuese deliciosa si descubría que existían más cosas como aquella baba apestosa. Ash fue a por otro _onigiri_ , esta vez de salmón, mientras no dejaba de mirar a Eiji.

   – … ¿Cuánto más vas a seguir removiendo eso? –no pudo evitar preguntar. Eiji seguía removiendo con fervor la salsa y la soja con los palillos.

   –¿No te lo he dicho otras veces? A más que lo remueves, más rico está.

Ash se estremeció, con un escalofrío. Podía olerlo aún a más de un metro de distancia, desde su asiento. Desde luego, olía tan bien como sabía.

   –Puaj.

   –¿Quieres un poco? Lo miras con deseo. –preguntó Eiji, con una sonrisa traviesa, acercándose un poco a Ash con los palillos. El olor se intensificó. Ash se alejó todo lo posible, pegándose al cristal del coche, lo que quedaba del _onigiri_ aún en su mano.

   –¡No! ¡Ni de coña! ¡Quita p’allá!

Eiji rio de nuevo.

   –¡Venga! ¡No es tan malo! ¡Además es saludable, que aún estás creciendo!

   –Sí, es verdad, no es tan malo. Sólo está tan bueno que me dan ganas de potar.

   –¡Menudo exlíder de pandilla callejera estás hecho, con fobia a las calabazas y tan molesto por una simple comida! ¡Peor que un niño que no se quiere comer las verduras!

Ash le sacó la lengua, yendo a por la ensalada a continuación. Aquello era comida de verdad, y no las cosas fermentadas raras de Eiji.

El trayecto hasta Izumo concurrió sin mayor novedad, el paisaje urbano dejando poco a poco paso a un paisaje típico de carretera, para finalmente pasar a uno claramente rural y costero. Pero, a medida que se acercaban a su destino, Ash se ponía cada vez más y más nervioso. Llegando incluso a pensar que ya podía oler el mar, ash no dejaba de echar vistazos al navegador GPS situado entre él y Eiji, que el último había decidido utilizar «sólo por si acaso» aunque supiese el camino. Estaba inquieto, y no podía evitar estar removiéndose en el asiento, a lo que le sorprendía que Eiji aún no hubiese hecho ningún comentario. No podía evitarlo. No sabía qué iba a esperar, y lo que había estado pensando antes volvía a rondar por su cabeza. Lo único que sabía de Izumo era que había muchos dioses, que era un sitio de templos y de todas esas cosas en las que no creía o pensaba mucho, y que estaba en la costa.

En resumen, no sabía prácticamente nada.

***

Izumo era también como aquellas imágenes que Ash había visto en Internet, después de que Eiji le mencionase que aquella era su ciudad natal, cuando no sabía cómo matar el tiempo y decidía navegar por la red. La casa, de estilo bastante tradicional, así como el cuarto de Eiji, eran también tal y como Ash los había imaginado, por alguna razón.

Aun y todo, nada de ello estaba fallando en sorprenderlo.

Eiji se volvió para hablarle, mientras dejaba la maleta en un rincón, aún sin abrir. Ya lo desempacarían todo cuando hubiesen descansado un poco. Tendrían tiempo de sobra.

   –¿Y tu cambio de ropa?

Ante la mirada dubitativa de Ash, Eiji cambió de pregunta.

   –¿Traíste pijama al menos?

   –Eh…

Ahora que pensaba en ello…

Ash abrió la pequeña mochila que se había traído con él, rebuscando. Pero no. Nada de ropa.

Eiji rio.

   –¿En serio, Ash? Tienes increíblemente inteligente, pero parece que tu cerebro se cortocircuita cuando se trata de cosas normales.

Ash hizo un puchero.

   –Tenía prisa, ¿vale?

   –Sí, sí...

Eiji dejó de reírse, para quedársele mirando con una sonrisa. Ash casi se olvidó de respirar ante la intensidad de aquella mirada.

Acercándose a Ash con decisión, Eiji levantó los brazos. Ash reconoció lo que iba a hacer. Solía hacer eso antes, alzaba los brazos y se acercaba. Sin prisa, siempre en su línea de visión, como otorgándole la oportunidad de negarse.

Un par de brazos envolvieron a Ash, con cuidado. Era como todos los abrazos que Eiji siempre le daba. Desprendían calidez, en una promesa silenciosa de que las cosas irían a mejor, instándole tranquilidad, desvaneciendo las preocupaciones. Brazos fuertes lo cubrían, jurándole que no estaba solo, como había escrito en aquella carta. Le confiaban que había alguien que quería protegerlo, y que lo estaba intentando.

Incluso después de conocer tantas cosas de Ash, incluso después de haber echado un vistazo a esa oscuridad que guardaba dentro, Eiji no había cambiado. No lo miraba como a una vasija de cristal en una mesa inestable que fuese a caerse y romperse en cualquier momento, ni tampoco con horror como si fuese un monstruo. Ash había temido que lo dejase de tratar como siempre hasta entonces, pero nada de eso había pasado. Nada había cambiado.

Ash se alegraba de que Eiji hubiese entendido que, aunque todo aquello formase parte de él, seguía siendo la misma persona.

   –Me alegro de que estés aquí. –murmuró Eiji en el oído de Ash, aún de puntillas, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

Ash permaneció inmóvil. Abrazar, besar, tocar el pelo, frotar una espalda,… Cualquier pequeño gesto de afecto era un mundo. Era como si hubiese una barrera, donde no importaba lo mucho que quisiera hacerlo, no podría echarla abajo. La excepción era si se veía emocionalmente desbordado, o en un momento de necesidad. Y paradójicamente, a más cercano que era con alguien, más difícil resultaba.

Luchando mentalmente, igual que muchas veces antes, Ash correspondió el gesto y abrazó la cintura de Eiji. Aunque sabía que no pasaba nada, el sentimiento de que estaba siendo invasivo y haciendo algo mal persistía. Empujó ese pensamiento todo lo que pudo a un rincón de su mente.

   –Yo también. –murmuró Ash.

En momentos como aquel, eran como uno solo en lugar de dos individuos. Nada dicho, pero a la vez todo. No quería dejarlo ir.

Eiji se separó de él al cabo de varios segundos, Ash soltándolo como respuesta, y se dirigió al armario. Ash podría haber jurado que las mejillas de Eiji estaban más rojas que antes, aunque no sabía si eran cosas suyas o un efecto de la luz.

   –Bueno… Déjame ver qué tengo por aquí para ti.

Ash asintió con la cabeza de forma automática, aunque Eiji no lo estuviese mirando. Eiji empezó a sacar cosas del armario, para terminar depositando sobre las manos de Ash un cambio de ropa aún doblado. Era un pijama azul a rayas, de algodón y ciertamente suave al tacto, como pudo comprobar Ash fácilmente.

   –Toma. Mira a ver si éstos te sirven. A mí siempre me han quedado algo grandes, así que deberían quedarte bien a ti.

«Oh», registró la mente de Ash. «ropa de Eiji.»

Habían compartido ropa en alguna ocasión, pero aun así…

Echando un rápido vistazo a Eiji, que había vuelto a darle la espalda, Ash se acercó la ropa a la nariz. Esperaba encontrar en él el olor que identificaba con Eiji gracias a la colonia o el desodorante que usaba en Nueva York, aquel que significaba para él muchas cosas. Paz. Calidez. Amabilidad. Sin embargo, la ropa sólo olía de forma muy ligera a cerrado.

Es verdad, Eiji había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera. Era de esperar. Estaba algo decepcionado, sin embargo.

Se agachó, la muda aún en una mano, para desatarse las ligas de los zapatos. Una vez cambiado, se acercó a mirarse en un espejo que había en la habitación de Eiji.

La camisa le marcaba, con mangas varios centímetros por encima de las muñecas y botones aún sin abrochar que tenía la sospecha de que lucirían como si estuviesen a punto de saltar por los aires en cuanto lo intentase; los pantalones, aparte de sentirlos apretados, no le llegaban a cubrir los talones, quedándose con otros tantos centímetros de tobillo al descubierto y la impresión de que rompería la tela en el momento en el que decidiese dar un paso.

En resumen, lucía ridículo.

No le quedaba más remedio que estar vestido mientras estuviese en una casa ajena con personas desconocidas, pero lo que sí tenía claro es que iba a quitársela en cuanto se fuese a dormir. No le hacía especial gracia estar en ropa interior cuando podrían interrumpirlo, pero contaba con taparse con las sábanas. La alternativa era continuar enfundado en aquella ropa, y el sólo pensar en dormir tan apretado le daba ansiedad. Ya tenía bastantes cosas de las que preocuparse cuando caía la noche como para añadir más a la lista.

Eiji se dio la vuelta, sus manos sosteniendo un par de pantuflas también de color azul.

   –Mira, aquí tienes unos zapatos de andar por casa también— –Al ver a Ash de tal guisa, Eiji se quedó mirándolo de arriba abajo por un par de segundos, una mano rápidamente intentando ocultar su risa ante la estrafalaria imagen que tenía delante. No tuvo éxito.– Creo… creo que tendremos que ir a comprar… después… –añadió, la mano ensordeciendo sus palabras.

   –¡Esto fue idea tuya! –Ash hizo un mojín. Algo cruzó su mente, cambiando de expresión, mirando de un lado para otro.– Por cierto… ¿dónde se supone que voy a dormir?

Ahora que se daba cuenta no había camas por ninguna parte, y ni siquiera la de Eiji estaba a la vista.

   –Oh, es verdad. Hmm… Debe de estar por aquí…

Eiji volvió a girarse, abriendo otra parte del armario. Ash se acercó a él, ojeando sobre su hombro, lo cual no le era difícil considerando la diferencia de altura. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si quería ayuda cuando, con un grito de triunfo, Eiji soltó una especie de fundas en el suelo de pocos centímetros de grosor. Ash lo miró por un momento hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de lo que significaba al notar el edredón y la almohada correspondientes.

   –Do… ¡¿Dormís en el suelo?! –preguntó, alzando la voz y señalando a lo que ahora reconocía que era una cama.

   –Eh… ¿Claro? –Eiji seguía concentrado en su tarea, revisando el estado de las telas.– Hay un futón de sobra para ti también, lo podemos poner aquí y…

   –¡De ninguna manera! ¡No voy a dormir en _el suelo_! –puntilleó Ash con indignación, cruzándose de brazos.

Eiji alzó la vista, arqueando una ceja.

   –Bueno, disculpe usted, delicado americano. No todos nosotros, sucios mortales, poseemos su maravilloso gusto, junto a la capacidad adquisitiva necesaria para permitirnos un apartamento de lujo.

Ash estaba demasiado atónito como para continuar con sus habituales bromas con Eiji.

   –¿¡En serio que los japoneses dormís así de pegados al suelo!?

Ash había escuchado algo de ello, pero no había pensado que fuese real. El suelo estaba _duro_ , y lo sabía por experiencia propia. ¿Quién en su sano juicio dormiría así existiendo los colchones y teniendo la oportunidad?

   –¡Pues claro que es real! ¡Está aquí! ¡Delante de ti!

Ash se dio media vuelta, saliendo del cuarto.

   –Gracias, pero no.

   –¡Ey, Ash! ¡Espera! –lo llamó Eiji a los pocos segundos, abandonando la tarea para seguirlo.

Ash estaba echado en el sillón del salón cuando Eiji lo encontró, estirado cual gato todo lo que podía, las manos detrás de la cabeza. Aún tenía puestas las pantuflas que le había dado Eiji antes.

   –¿Ves? Mucho mejor. Casi que me quedo a dormir aquí. Ahora mismo incluso, si me dejas.

Eiji suspiró, cruzándose de brazos.

   –No tienes remedio…

Ash no respondió a eso.

   –Estoy tan molido… Me siento como si me hubiesen pegado una paliza.

La casa de Eiji era bonita. O bueno, la casa de sus padres. Y o su sillón era más cómodo que cualquier diván caro que se pudiese encontrar en la mansión de Dino, o Ash estaba medio muerto de cansancio. O quizá ambas.

Lo único que le estaba molestando, rondándole la cabeza todo el rato, es que la casa se sentía extrañamente vacía. Pero Ash estaba demasiado exhausto como para rendirle muchas cuentas.

   –Eres de lo que no hay… Al menos quítate los zapatos, por una vez. Ya ni siquiera tienes que desatarte las ligas.

   –Ugh… –Ash cerró los ojos.– Después…

   –Venga, Ash… Mi madre me va a matar como te vea con ellos sobre el sillón o se lo encuentre sucio… –Eiji seguía replicando, pero ya estaba quitándoselos él mismo y dejándolos a sus pies.

Ash murmuró algo, aún con los ojos cerrados, antes de que las palabras de Eiji se registraran en su cabeza. Al momento, se incorporó, poniéndose rígido en un instante. Cierto. Tenía que causar una buena impresión.

Ash se arregló el pelo con las manos, frenético. Tenía que tener aún el pelo revuelto de cuando se había quedado dormido en el viaje, y después de remolonear en el coche y ahora en el sillón no debía de lucir mucho mejor. Eiji usaba una laca. Quizá debería cogerle un poco. Pero antes tendría que ducharse, también. ¿Estaría oliendo mucho? Seguro que sí. Tendría que robarle el desodorante a Eiji también, entonces. No estaba seguro de haber empaquetado esas cosas. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿se había traído siquiera un cepillo de dientes?

Eiji, no consciente del torrente de pensamientos de Ash, cuyo cerebro iba a mil por hora, rebuscaba en sus bolsillos.

   –Ah, sí, permíteme que mande un mensaje para avisar de que lleguemos bien... –dijo, sacándose el móvil.

Ash se detuvo un momento, girándose hacia Eiji, con una media sonrisa.

   –«Permíteme», como si te lo estuviese impidiendo físicamente… Tienes que mejorar tu inglés, hermanito, eso no es nada natural en una conversación informal. Di simplemente «voy a mandar». ¿Tengo que buscar videotutoriales de lecciones de inglés para ti? ¿Dónde quedó lo de ver «Barrio Sésamo»?

Eiji hizo un puchero.

   –Dice el extranjero que no sabe ni un poco de japonés.

Ash frunció el ceño.

   –Sí que sé un poco. Ibe y tú me enseñasteis algunas frases, y tengo la aplicación de Tae Kim en el móvil—

Eiji respondió con algo en japonés, totalmente incomprensible para Ash. Ash gruñó, cruzándose de brazos.

   –Eso no vale. Acabo de llegar. Me cuesta seguirte.

Recordó lo que se había guardado antes. Sonrió, engreído, llevándose la mano a uno de los bolsillos del pijama, donde había guardado algo al cambiarse sin pensarlo dos veces.

   –Además, ¿quién es el que ha estado un año entero viviendo en Nueva York? Me pregunto quién será… Si es que mira esto. –Ash sacó dos hojas. Eiji reconoció enseguida de lo que se trataba, el color volviendo a sus mejillas.– Te colaste con una «u» de más en este «preoucupado». –dijo Ash sacando la carta, señalando con el dedo.– ¿Y dices que estudiabas inglés en el instituto?

Eiji, aún más rojo, contestó algo de malos modos totalmente atropellado y también en japonés. Ash frunció el ceño.

   –Ey, no sé lo que estás diciendo, hermanito.

Eiji volvió al inglés.

   –¡Lo que sea! ¡El mensaje llegó, y eso es lo que cuenta!

Ash rio. Cómo disfrutaba el pinchar a Eiji. La realidad era que, aunque estaba seguro de que Eiji no lo sabía, el momento en el que había leído la carta había sido posiblemente el más feliz que había tenido nunca. Estaría agradecido para siempre.

Y pensar que casi lo había perdido, atacado por la pandilla china durante un momento que había bajado la guardia, por culpa suya. No se lo habría podido perdonar nunca.

   –Sí que lo hizo… –Ash sonrió.– Gracias, Eiji.

   –Oye, Ash…

Ash levantó la vista, interrogatorio, Eiji posando la mano sobre uno de sus hombros.

   –Quédate ahí un momento, no te muevas.

   –Vale… –murmuró Ash, apoyando la espalda en el sillón y soltando la carta sobre su pecho.

Con un último apretón y una sonrisa, Eiji volvió de nuevo a su cuarto. Ash ya imaginaba lo que iba a hacer: coger la cámara para sacarle alguna foto. En ocasiones pasaba eso. Cuando a Eiji le daba un ataque de inspiración, salía corriendo a por ella. Ash ya se había acostumbrado. Solía odiar que le sacasen fotos, y de la cara en específico era una negativa rotunda, así que no podía entender cómo a la gente le gustaba tanto sacárselas todo el tiempo. Muchos bajo su liderazgo que se habían hecho cuentas de Instagram. Pero Ash pasaba. Ni se hacía fotos, ni participaba en fotos de grupo, ni quería tener nada que ver con ellas, y la única razón por la que al final se había dejado fotografiar con lo del reportaje de pandillas era porque le habían terminado haciendo la encerrona. Y, aunque había mejorado un poco respecto a ese tema desde ese momento a un año antes, todavía no le terminaba de ver la gracia. Pero, si a Eiji le ilusionaba, tampoco iba a negarse.

Eiji no tardó mucho en volver, ojo ya puesto en el visor de la cámara.

   –¡Una foto de recordatorio por tu llegada a casa! ¡Venga, sonríe!

Ash sonrió como Eiji pedía, los _click_ de la cámara sucediéndose varias veces. Un sonido que, como tantas veces con Eiji, no instigaba a ningún mal recuerdo a volver.

***

   –Bueno, ya que estamos aquí… Ash, ¿quieres ir a la playa un rato?

Eiji había terminado sentándose junto a Ash en el sillón, mientras hablaban de una cosa y otra, cámara ahora apagada sobre la mesita. Ash podía sentir el calor que Eiji desprendía, los hombros de ambos juntos el uno al otro.

¿Ir a la playa? Estaban en pleno invierno. Aun así, una parte de Ash quería empezar cuanto antes a ver más de Japón. Sentía que aquello también le haría conocer y entender más a Eiji.

   –¿Por qué no?

No tardaron mucho en enfundarse en unas bermudas y unas camisas, así como en empacar un par de toallas y una botella de agua, las llaves de la casa guardadas también en uno de los bolsillos.

La playa estaba significativamente cerca, trayendo su olor a mar, presente nada más volver a salir de la casa. Adornada de una arena pálida, una pequeña valla de madera se hallaba al comienzo, separando la carretera de los aparcamientos. Un poco de vegetación se presentaba a la entrada, en forma de hierba y pequeños arbustos. Del mismo modo, había varios grandes árboles plantados cerca los uno de los otros. Una pasarela, también de madera, se abría paso hasta mitad de la playa, formada de típicas tablas que cedían ante la arena bajo los pies de quienes pasaran. Un poco más allá, las olas de un mar intensamente azul rompían con serenidad.

La imagen le trajo a Ash recuerdos de su último verano, que había coincidido en Cabo Cod. Picando de un _chippy_ y compartiendo un bote de cola, Ash se había subido con Eiji a los árboles, cerca del río. Entre risas, había podido olvidar por un rato los más terroríficos recordatorios que le traía su tierra natal, así como el hecho de que Griff ya no estaba con él.

Cómo hubiese imaginado que aquello que había catapultado su vuelta a Cabo Cod sería sólo el comienzo de un infierno. Ahora que todo había acabado, echando la vista atrás, en vez de casi un año parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde entonces.

Ash miró hacia el cielo. Las nubes, a bastantes metros por encima de ellos, pasaban con cierta rapidez. Sin embargo, allí a ras de suelo no corría el aire.

   –No es tan diferente de las playas en América... –murmuró Ash para sí mismo.

No esperaba que las playas japonesas se pareciesen tanto a algunos paisajes a las que había ido mientras vivía en Cabo Cod. Casi sentía que ya había estado allí antes. Pero eso era imposible. Por mucho que le hubiesen obligado a viajar en el pasado, jamás había pisado el continente asiático.

   –¿Eh? –Eiji lo miró pensativo, ladeando la cabeza.– Supongo que no…

Ash se preguntó si Eiji también estaría pensando en lo mismo que él, por aquellas raras ocasiones en las que habían tenido permitido el hacer cosas tan cotidianas para la gente normal como pasar un día en la playa.

Fuera lo que fuese pronto Eiji volvió a la realidad, algo distinto cruzando por su mente a juzgar por su expresión. Eiji se giró a Ash, con una sonrisa pícara, poniéndose en posición y quitándose las zapatillas.

   –Venga, ¿quién crees que llega hasta el agua más rápido?

   –¿Es eso un reto? –preguntó Ash, pero más de forma retórica que otra cosa, soltando también la mochila en el suelo, a la vez que se quitaba las zapatillas y las dejaba junto a las de Eiji.

   –¡Venga! A la de una, a la de dos, a la de… ¡tres!

Eiji empezó a correr al momento en el que acabó la cuenta atrás, con Ash pisándole los talones. Pronto estaban gritando y riendo alrededor de la playa, entre zancadas que lanzaban arena fina y seca hacia todas partes.

En un principio Ash se puso a la cabeza, asegurándose de dedicarle a Eiji una sonrisa de superioridad. Pero poco después de pasar por la mitad del trayecto, allá donde podía ver la pasarle de madera acabarse, Eiji lo adelantó con facilidad.

   –¡Agh—!

Ash intentó volver a coger ventaja, pero no tuvo esa suerte. Así, el primero en llegar al agua fue, efectivamente, Eiji.

   –Pero serás— –Ash no pudo evitar mascullar, indignado.– ¡Eras un deportista pro! ¡A mí siempre me ha faltado aguante! ¡Esto es _injusto_!

   –¡Venga, Ash! ¡Tú aceptaste! ¡Ahora no llores! –rio Eiji, dándole un manotazo al agua y salpicando a Ash.

   –¡Woah! ¡Que está helada! –Ash le devolvió la salpicadura.– ¡Toma agua!

Eiji gritó, intentando esquivarla sin mucha suerte, quitándose el pelo de la cara pasándose la mano hacia atrás.

Ash se detuvo un momento para mirar a Eiji, su figura iluminada por el sol mientras murmuraba sobre lo fría que estaba el agua, gotas saladas adornando su piel. La forma en la que a veces se trababa con las palabras o se detenía un instante para poder encontrar la exacta que buscaba en inglés, mientras hacía muecas o gestos con las manos para ayudarse. El cómo inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado mientras reflexionaba sobre algo o escuchaba atentamente, quizá inconsciente de que lo hacía. Los dos hoyuelos que se le formaban en las mejillas cuando reía. La camiseta lisa blanca con la que había ido a la playa, flotando alrededor de su cuerpo con el agua. El oscuro azabache de sus ojos, y su pelo, normalmente suave y abombado, que ahora se le pegaba al casco y a las mejillas.

Ash tomó nota de aquellos detalles, muchos que le resultaban ya tan familiares, como si fuese la primera o la última vez que hubiese visto a Eiji. Quería absorber todo lo que significaba Eiji. Quería grabar su existencia de forma permanente en su memoria.

Estaba tan feliz de poder estar allí, con él. Estaban juntos para siempre, en lugar de tener que ir por caminos separados como siempre había esperado que terminase sucediendo. Era como un milagro. Por una fracción de segundo, Ash se preguntó si aquello sería real. Y, también, si realmente se lo merecía.

   –¿Ash?

Oír su nombre lo devolvió al presente. Ash se dio cuenta de que se había quedado quieto en silencio, Eiji parando la conversación al darse cuenta.

   –Tierra llamando a Ash. –rio, dándole un toque en la frente con el índice.

   –Sí, sí. –respondió Ash, apartando la mano de Eiji.– Recibido.

   –¡Como iba diciendo! ¡Tienes que aprender japonés, Ash! ¡Ya no te puedes escaquear con unas pocas palabras!

   –Lo sé, lo sé. Empezaré en cuanto nos asentemos… –respondió Ash. Lo decía en serio. Ahora que se le había concedido tal oportunidad, empezando en la vida desde cero, tenía claro que iba a hacer todo lo posible porque todo fuese sobre ruedas.

Además, si algo era cierto, era que nunca le había gustado tener que depender de alguien más, aun si ese alguien era Eiji. Ash se conocía. Le gustaba la independencia. Necesitaba ser quien tuviese el control. Y eso significaba que tendría que aprender ese idioma. Sabía que le costaría más tiempo y esfuerzo que en otras ocasiones. Sabía que era un idioma del que tenía que empezar prácticamente de cero, desde sus silabarios. La escritura que conocía no le iba a servir.

Pero lo conseguiría.

Además, también le ayudaría seguir con la mente activa en algo. El dinero no sería un problema, así que no tenía que conseguirse un trabajo cualquiera nada más llegar. Podría permitírselo.

De todas formas, todo aquello eran temas pendientes en los que pensar más para el Ash de mañana. El Ash de aquel día estaba muy tranquilo, descansando del viaje.

Eiji sonrió, satisfecho.

   –Bueno, voy a por la mochila y a colocar todo. No tienes que salir aún del agua si no quieres.

Ash asintió con la cabeza, observando la figura de Eiji dar media vuelta, volviendo a por las cosas que habían dejado atrás al echar a correr. Se llevó una mano al pecho. Mentiría si negase que no sentía algo de vértigo. Mentiría si negase que no tenía miedo por lo que pudiese pasar de allí en adelante. De no encajar. De no saber hacer bien las cosas. De equivocarse.

Pero quizás, mientras Eiji estuviese a su lado, las cosas saldrían bien.

Eiji dejó la mochila a unos metros de la orilla, donde las olas no alcanzaban, estirando dos toallas sobre la arena. Ash decidió salir del agua y seguirlo. No pintaba nada allí solo. Siempre podrían volver a entrar luego. Cuando llegó a su altura, Eiji estaba ya sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre la toalla azul. Su camisa estaba estirada en el espacio libre que quedaba, secándose. La mochila la había dejado sobre la otra toalla, asegurando que no saldría volando por una inesperada brisa. Ash apartó la mochila un poco y se sentó sobre la otra toalla, de color rojo, copiándole la idea y quitándose la camisa también para dejarla al sol.

   –No hay mucho viento, pero igual deberíamos haber traído algo mejor para sujetar las toallas… Así, mientras no estemos en ellas…

Ash se encogió de hombros.

   –Así está bien, Eiji, para lo improvisado que ha sido todo. No le des tantas vueltas. –respondió con suavidad. Poniéndose las gafas de sol que Eiji había sacado en algún momento, Ash se tumbó boca abajo. Estaba más que contento, no tenía queja alguna. Eiji era un anfitrión estupendo, y estaba disfrutando más de lo que podía imaginar. Todo le resultaba novedoso pero, a la vez, extrañamente familiar. Diferente. Pero, por encima de todo, seguro.

Ash cruzó los brazos, apoyando la cabeza en ellos. Cerró los ojos, esperando a que el sol hiciese su trabajo y borrase el agua salada de su piel, cubriéndolo también del frío de invierno que ahora sí notaba al tener la piel mojada. Se mantuvieron así un rato, en silencio, escuchando el rumor de las olas al romper en la orilla y el graznido de las gaviotas. Los silencios así entre ellos dos no eran incómodos. Había suficiente confianza como para no sentir que tenían que romperlo con alguna tontería de forma necesaria.

Por supuesto, no había sido de esa forma desde el comienzo. Estar alrededor de Eiji al principio había sido una extraña experiencia para Ash. No sabía cómo actuar en frente de alguien que parecía preocuparse de veras por él. De alguien que no era arrogante o que no pensaba inmediatamente en sobrepasar los límites. De alguien que no esperaba sacar nada de él, y que cuya presencia no parecía consumir el oxígeno de la habitación. Aquellos silencios sí que lo habían hecho sentir incómodo. Era un fenómeno demasiado poco familiar.

Pero en aquel momento estaba tan cómodo. Tan tranquilo. Tan seguro. Entre eso y el cansancio, Ash sentía que se quedaría dormido de un momento a otro si se descuidaba. Y entonces Eiji seguramente lo regañaría, diciéndole que si dormía en mitad del día luego le costaría conciliar el sueño por la noche, sermoneándolo sobre lo necesario que era mantener un ciclo de sueño correcto y dormir un mínimo de horas seguidas diarias.

Ash rio. Eiji a veces se comportaba como si fuese su madre o algo así. Desde luego, si algo tenía claro es que sí que se había preocupado por él más que sus dos progenitores biológicos juntos.

Siempre pasaba eso. Eiji lo sermoneaba por las cosas más corrientes, tonterías que al final del día daban un poco igual. Por el contrario, Ash lo sermoneaba por todo aquello que Eiji, venido de un mundo diferente, ignoraba. Cosas que, en más de una ocasión, habían puesto en peligro su vida. La ignorancia podría ser una virtud en su mundo, pero no en el mundo de Ash.

Ahora, sin embargo, ambos estaban en el mundo de Eiji. Ni el propio Ash se imaginaba que llegaría a ser así. Quizá era hora de acostumbrarse a dejarse llevar.

   –¿Ash?

Ash abrió un ojo, buscando a Eiji. En algún momento, sin haberlo ni siquiera notado, Eiji se había desplazado hasta su lado en la toalla. Ni siquiera lo había oído acercarse. Eso habría sido una sentencia de muerte en cualquier otra ocasión con cualquier otra persona. Abriendo ambos ojos y girándose para apoyarse en un codo, Ash lo interrogó con la mirada. Eiji sostenía un bote de color naranja. Ash no podía leer lo que decía, pero era fácil ver de lo que se trataba.

Ash no recordaba cuándo habían metido en la mochila un bote de crema solar.

   –Está pegando mucho el sol. Deja que te ponga crema.

Ash murmuró, desviando la vista.

   –No hace falta…

   –Ash…

Ash volvió a mirar a Eiji, que estaba frunciendo el ceño, sus labios formando una pequeña línea mientras tenía la vista fija en algún punto en su regazo, el bote aún en su mano. Ash dedujo, sin que Eiji tuviese que decir nada más, qué le pasaba. Y es que era obvio que no se atrevía a insistir demasiado, y que tras la negativa no sabía qué hacer. Eiji sabía lo mucho que Ash repelía el contacto físico, por lo que lo último que querría era empujar más con el tema u obligarlo. Por eso había preguntado en primer lugar.

Pero eso no era tampoco por lo que Ash se había negado exactamente. Podía hacer una excepción con Eiji para muchas cosas. Simplemente le parecía una molestia evitable tener que ponerse crema para las pocas horas que quedaban de sol. Eiji le daba demasiadas vueltas a las cosas.

Ash suspiró. Supuso que, cuanto antes lo dejara hacer, antes se acabaría. No quería que Eiji se sintiese mal por algo así, o que lo malinterpretase.

   –En fin, si insistes…

Eiji sonrió.

   –Bien.

Ash volvió a tumbarse y cerrar los ojos. Un suave _plop_ al abrir el bote precedió al frío del líquido azulado cayendo en su espalda, haciéndolo estremecerse por un momento. Las manos de Eiji se siguieron pronto, con movimientos circulares sobre sus omóplatos, calentando la crema y extendiéndola con cuidado sobre el resto de su piel.

Era cierto que Ash tenía sus cosas respecto al contacto físico, y que sentía que cuanto menos tuviese que lidiar con él mejor, porque incluso los simples apretones de mano o los golpes en el hombro podían ser un martirio en los peores momentos. Pero aquello era diferente. No era sólo que no le molestase, si no que podía llegar a disfrutarlo.

Y Eiji no estaba haciéndolo como obligación, o con prisas. Se tomaba el tiempo necesario en cubrir cada zona de la piel de Ash. Ash podía sentir su cuidado, su dedicación. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que unas manos habían acariciado su cuerpo así, con delicadeza, con respeto? ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que sentir la presión y el peso de alguien más así no le había hecho querer vomitar, salir corriendo, o querer darse la vuelta y romperle los dedos a quien quiera que fuese?

Lo que era más, ¿existía tal vez?

El toque de Eiji era tan diferente. Todo de Eiji era tan diferente.

   –Date la vuelta y mírame, Ash.

Oh. No podía verlo, así que Ash no se había dado cuenta de que Eiji había terminado de embadurnarle la espalda. Se dio la vuelta, de cara a Eiji, incorporándose. Eiji le devolvió la mirada, decidido, cejas unidas en un gesto de concentración, echándose crema en las manos para cubrir la cara de Ash, empezando por las mejillas, para luego seguir con la frente, el cuello, y seguir bajando.

Ash se sentía tan sensible. Expuesto incluso, quizás. Su mente seguía registrando cada movimiento, pero tampoco de forma negativa. Aquello se sentía terriblemente íntimo por alguna razón, aunque en realidad fuese lo más cotidiano del mundo cuando uno va a la playa. Al paso que iba sentía que se iba a dejar en vergüenza una vez más delante de Eiji. Esperaba que el pelo ocultase el rubor de su cara.

   –Creo que ya está. –declaró Eiji, tapando el bote, ajeno al torrente de emociones internas de Ash.

Al abandonar las manos de Eiji su cuerpo, aunque era irracional hacerlo, Ash se sintió frío casi inmediatamente. Había acabado demasiado pronto. Quería que Eiji volviese a tocarlo, pero no dijo nada. Sus labios permanecieron sellados, mientras miraba a otra parte, esperando a que su corazón recuperase el ritmo normal. Ash juntó las manos, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer con ellas. Igual era mejor concentrarse en aquella piedra normal y corriente que había a dos metros tirada sobre la arena.

   –Gracias…

   –No hay que darlas.

Al cabo de no mucho rato, Ash parpadeó, dándose cuenta de algo.

   –Espera, ¿y qué hay de ti? –Ash se giró a Eiji, que se había quedado ya en su toalla, sentado.

   –Está bien. No me hace tanta falta.

Ash frunció el ceño. De ninguna manera.

   –Tú también te puedes quemar. –cogió el bote, dispuesto a devolverle el favor.– Venga, acércat—

Una punzada de dolor en el costado lo invadió. Ash dejó caer el bote de crema, sosteniéndose el costado en su lugar con una mueca de dolor. Eiji no tardó en acudir en su ayuda.

   –¡Ash! ¿Qué pasa?

Ash soltó su costado a los pocos segundos, sorprendido. El dolor se había ido tan pronto como había llegado. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Igual de todo debía haberse quedado a echar al menos una siesta antes de ir a la playa.

   –Nada, no te preocupes. –concedió, restándole importancia con un gesto con la mano. Luego señaló con la cabeza.– Venga, vamos.

Eiji seguía visiblemente preocupado y no del todo convencido, pero hizo caso de todas formas. Ash le devolvió el favor de antes, de nuevo sumido en sus pensamientos. Era consciente de que Eiji había sido un atleta, pero le sorprendía que incluso después de tanto tiempo sus músculos aún mantuviesen parte de su volumen. Cierto era que Eiji había estado aprovechado para pasar algunas horas en el gimnasio que estaba en el bloque donde habían vivido los últimos meses, y que cuidaba lo que comía tanto como cuidaba de la dieta de Ash. Ash supuso que era difícil librarse de ciertos hábitos. Se podía identificar con eso.

No pudo evitar las náuseas que se le encogiese el corazón al ver, y también notar con las yemas de sus dedos, las heridas que adornaban el cuerpo de Eiji después de su estancia en Nueva York. Rayas delgadas y blancas cubrían su pecho y sus brazos, y dos heridas de bala reposaban sobre sobre su abdomen y sobre su hombro. Todas y cada una de aquellas heridas habían sido, de un modo u otro, culpa suya. Estaba tentado a abandonar la tarea, para no sentir que lo estaba contaminando aún más, pero sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a terminar.

   –¡Gracias!

   –No es nada. Puedes irte de mi toalla ahora.

   –Oh, lo siento—

   –¿De qué pides disculpas? –Ash le sonrió, divertido al ver que Eiji ya se estaba incorporando.– Estoy bromeando. Venga.

Ash se levantó, ante la mirada dubitativa de Eiji, yendo a por su toalla. No tardó en ponerla junto a la de él, toalla azul con senda toalla roja ahora estiradas lado a lado.

Ash volvió a tumbarse, echado ahora al lado de Eiji, que seguía sentado.

   –¿Ves? Arreglado.

Se quedaron así un rato en silencio, viendo las olas romper.

   –Ha sido un día duro. –comentó Ash.

   –¿Te gusta Japón?

   –Sí. Se nota que es el sitio en el que naciste, Eiji.

Eiji se giró para mirarlo.

   –¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

   –Es precioso.

Eiji no pudo evitar rascarse la cara ante el cumplido indirecto.

   –Oh…

   –He visto tantas cosas hoy… Es genial.

Eiji sonrió.

   –Aún tienes muchas más por ver y muchas por hacer, Ash.

«Y aún así, con esto me vale.»

Continuaron el resto de horas así, charlando con tranquilidad con el otro, u observando el mar en silencio. En algún momento, Ash posó una mano sobre el muslo de Eiji, tanteando. Aun echaba de menos la cercanía de antes. Sabía que no iba a recibir un rechazo, pero aun así no podía evitar titubear. Echando un último vistazo a Eiji, quien había vuelto a fijar la vista en el horizonte, Ash apoyó la cabeza en su regazo como ya había hecho otras veces en el pasado. Eiji, como esperaba, no dijo nada al respecto.

Lo siguiente que sabía es que estaba llorando. Ash intentó taparse la cara para no preocupar a Eiji y que no lo notase, sin éxito.

   –¿Qué… qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

Ash tomó aire, pasando unos segundos antes de responder.

   –No… nada…

   –Pero estás llorando…

   –Creo que… estoy feliz. Porque estoy aquí contigo. No pensé… –hipó, sin poder evitarlo– que tal cosa fuese posible.

Eiji sonrió, enterrando los dedos entre mechones dorados.

   –Las lágrimas, si son de felicidad, te las permito como tu hermano mayor entonces. –bromeó para aliviar el momento.

Ash rio, limpiándose las lágrimas como podía.

   –Hablando de hermanos… ¿Dónde está tu familia, Eiji? Tus padres, tu hermana... No estaban antes en casa.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Ash se daba cuenta de que realmente no sabía mucho de la familia de Eiji. Lo único que sabía era que su hermana, en palabras Eiji, era «muy fea», pero no estaba muy convencido de eso. Eiji no era feo, después de todo. No era sólo su familia, Eiji hablaba muy poco de su vida en general. ¿Qué era lo que él sabía de Eiji? Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba su universidad, o a lo que quería dedicarse exactamente. Tenía que arreglar eso.

Eiji se encogió de hombros.

   –Pues no lo sé… Igual han salido a visitar. Deben de estar al llegar. No te preocupes por eso.

   –Me tienes que presentar formalmente. –comentó Ash, aparentando casualidad.– Dile a esa hermana tuya que realmente tuviste suerte en el matrimonio cuando fuiste a América. Cuéntale como te traíste a un exótico rubio americano.– añadió con un ademán de grandeza, llevándose la mano al pecho dramáticamente.

   –¿¡Q–qué estás diciendo!? –Eiji lo miró con ojos como platos, sin poder evitar que un poco de color le tiñese las mejillas, su acalorada reacción divirtiendo a Ash.

Ash siempre se había intentado marcar una línea límite respecto a su relación con Eiji, una que no podía permitirse cruzar por el propio bien de Eiji. Eso no había evitado, sin embargo, que Eiji acabase en el punto de mira de muchas personas. Además de ello, siempre había existido la velada e inevitable certeza de una dolorosa separación, que solo se acentuaría si dejaba sus sentimientos fluir con libertad, cuanto más cerca estuviesen. No había nada que Ash pudiese prometer o esperar a largo plazo.

«Quédate a mi lado. No tiene que ser para siempre. Me basta con que sea por ahora.»

«No puedo tener relación con alguien del otro mundo, porque las personas de mi mundo no lo permitirían.»

Nunca había pensado en que tendría lo que tenía ahora.

Pero ahora no tenía reservas. Ahora podía hacer lo que quisiese. Era increíble. Aquello era como un sueño, una bendición, lejos de las pesadillas que lo amedrentaban casi todas las noches. Se iba a asegurar de no despertar de él.

   –Espera un momento. ¿No eras tú el que decía que nunca se iba a casar cuando Max y Jessica no dejaban de pelearse? –preguntó Eiji, recomponiéndose.

   –… Podría decirte lo mismo.– respondió Ash.– Además—

Cada nervio en el cuerpo de Ash chilló de repente, paralizándolo en el sitio. Casi podía sentirlo, como sirenas de coches de policía. Casi podía ver la adrenalina invadiendo su torrente sanguíneo.

«Algo va mal.»

Luchando contra el impulso que le urgía a salir corriendo de allí, Ash se incorporó, mirando hacia un lado y a otro, escaneando la playa con rapidez.

No. No había nadie más. Estaban sólo ellos solos. No había ningún peligro al acecho.

Ash respiró profundamente, recomponiéndose, y lo ignoró. ¿Qué iba a estar mal? Ya estaba su cuerpo dándole alarmas innecesarias. Aquello era Japón. Su vieja y peligrosa vida había quedado atrás, muy lejos, en otro continente.

Miró de nuevo hacia el mar. Estaba empezando a ponerse el sol, tiñendo el agua de naranjas. Las horas de aquel día se le habían pasado volando. Se echó de nuevo en el regazo de Eiji. Aquello era todo lo que siempre había deseado. Cerró los ojos. Por fin, estaba en casa.

   –Siento que podría quedarme así para siempre.

   –Eres un exagerado.– respondió Eiji, pero a la vez su tono era dulce, no acusatorio, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, pelo rubio revuelto brillante con la luz solar. –Ash «Lynx»... un lince… pero ahora manso como un gatito, ¿eh?

Ash resopló.

   –Dame un respiro. Me lo merezco, ¿no es así?

   –Cierto. Lo mereces.

Ante el extraño tono de su voz, Ash miró de reojo a Eiji, que lo observaba con una expresión serena y una emoción que no sabía descifrar. Eso lo tomó un poco por sorpresa, la intensidad dejándole sin aliento. Ash desvió la vista, desconcertado, frunciendo el ceño.

Al poco, intentó reprimir un bostezo. Ahora que estaba tan relajado notaba todo el cansancio del día sobre él. No recordaba haberse sentido tan cansado antes. Tenía un montón de sueño. Las gaviotas seguían graznando. El sol ya estaba casi oculto detrás de la línea del mar.

Eiji no desaprovechó la oportunidad para picarle.

   –Vaya, vaya. El hermanito se está cayendo rendido, ¿eh? Qué horror, si te quedas dormido ahora aquí tendré que llamar a una grúa o algo, porque no hay quien te levante.

   –Hoy estás siendo especialmente molesto, ¿lo sabías? –dijo Ash, mirando desaprobatoriamente a Eiji y haciendo un puchero con la boca.– Ese viaje fue terrible, catorce horas de avión y encima un viaje extra hasta aquí, Izumo… ¿No había ningún aeropuerto más cerca?

Eiji simplemente rio. Otra vez. Ash sentía que nunca se cansaría de escucharlo reír así. Ash, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, sonrió.

   –Gracias, Eiji.

Eiji volvió a acariciar el pelo de Ash. No podía verle la cara, pero Ash sabía que estaba sonriendo también.

   –Que duermas bien, Aslan.

***

   –Disculpe, señor, pero no se puede dormir en la biblioteca... ¿Señor? ¿Hola? Oh, bueno… Parece que está teniendo un buen sueño. Que lo disfrute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi intención era subir este capítulo el pasado 17 como muy tarde, pero ni mi salud ni mi imbatible complejo de perfeccionismo estaban (están) muy por la labor.
> 
> Ash y su muerte siempre me resultaron inquietantes. Estaba llorando antes de que la escena cambiase a Eiji en el aeropuerto. Pero luego, para cuando lo encontraron, estaba sonriendo. ¿Qué fue lo que vio? Incluso después, cuando Sing es llevado a reconocerlo en el mortuorio en GoL, esa sonrisa seguía ahí. «¿En qué estabas pensando Ash, durante esas largas, largas horas, mientras la sangre abandonaba tu cuerpo, hasta que la muerte por fin llegó?». El «¿Contento? Eiji es tuyo para siempre. ¿Es eso lo que querías?», con todo su resentimiento y amargura, es también increíblemente perturbador.
> 
> Me pensé bastante en no escribir este episodio. No voy a negarlo, se siente de relleno. Pero no podía quitármelo de la cabeza. 
> 
> ¿Sabíais que en realidad hay unas diez horas de coche entre el aeropuerto de Haneda e Izumo? Hay aeropuertos más cercanos, como el aeropuerto internacional de Kansai en Osaka. No sé en qué estaba pensando Eiji cuando compró ese billete… Ese detalle, por supuesto, también se le escapó a Ash, como muchos otros "errores" en este episodio. Pero no hay nada de divertido en decirlos yo.
> 
> No me enrollo más. El siguiente episodio ya (por fin), PoV de Eiji y avance en el post-canon.
> 
> P.D: He estado a nada de utilizar «There is a light that never goes out» de The Smiths en lugar de esta canción al comienzo. Creo que al terminar de leer se puede entender porqué. Y la canción que cantaría Ash en el coche es, después de mucho darle vueltas al no poder utilizar «Kyodai Bune» o alguna de Yashiki Takajin porque no pegarían ni con cola debido a la modernización por la que pasó el anime, «You can do everything», de One OK Rock.

**Author's Note:**

> (*sudor frío* Ha pasado suficiente tiempo desde que publicaba con una antigua cuenta que olvidé todo el HTML, y se nota.)
> 
> ¿Estoy contenta con este primer episodio? Hm. En realidad, no del todo. Pero también sé que si no lo publico de una vez por todas nunca voy a poder avanzar.
> 
> Hay una cita, atribuida supuestamente a Hemingway y su obra 'Hombres sin mujer' (y digo supuestamente porque, aunque no he podido leerla, dudo de la veracidad de dicha fuente), que dice: «Lo más doloroso es perderte a ti mismo en el proceso de querer a alguien demasiado, y olvidar que tú también eres importante.». Cuando pienso en esa frase, siento que realmente encaja con Ash.
> 
> PD: Aún me resulta difícil de creer que no se armase jaleo al oírse el disparo, entre otras cosas. Pero qué le vamos a hacer.


End file.
